Dragonball Real World
by Crawford
Summary: What if Sayens were real and invaded earth? What if they tookthe worst possible human girl with them? find out in "THIS FIC" R&R please.rating is for the language.
1. Default Chapter

Epilogue.

King Vegeta sat back in his throne a satisfied smirk playing upon his lips, the body of the dead guard bleeding on the floor. He had enjoyed killing the useless guard but his peoples problem hadn't died with him. His people had exhausted the food supply on Vegetesai months before, and his scouts still hadn't found a suitable farming planet yet. But it was close. He could feel it. Suddenly a guard burst into the room.

"King Vegeta! We found it!" He yelled.

Part 1. Invasion 

Kat

'Remember Kat, Its more scared of you then you are of it, so just bat it away.' I Reached out about four inches away from the spider that had made its home on the bar of my bike. 'You can do this, you can do this' I chanted reaching farther, I was just about to swat it when it moved its leg, I jumped back squealing. "I can't do this." I yelled then tripped on a rock and fell, landing on my butt.

"Are you ok?" My sister asked poking her head out the door. "I heard some yelling."

"Yes I'm fine." I snapped, then in a much calmer voice. "I've decided to walk to the store instead of riding my bike tell mom ok." 

"Oooookaayyy." She said looking at me like I was some kind of weirdo. 

I waited for her to go back inside before I got up, dusting my butt off I turned to the spider. "You may have won the battle but you will not win war. Mwahahahahahaha." Maybe my sister is right maybe I am some kind of weirdo. 

Toma

"Captain Toma, We are entering Chicyuu's atmosphere now." I barely heard the pilot as I looked out of the port hole at the blue planet below. It was really nothing like my own planet and I had no idea how we were going to grow any nutritional food on that stupid orb floating in space.

Kat

I walked out of Taco John's with a bag full of churros and tacos. Lunch of champions.

Toma

"We will be landing in about two hours, sir" The helmsman said.

"Very good. Now get back to your post." I growled. I didn't want to do this. Why was I always stuck doing the kings dirty work for him? I could've been training, and improving my skills rather than invading some helpless planet. Filled with disgusting creatures that probably didn't have ki above ten. Suddenly a small, evil smile played across my lips.

"Helmsman. Prepare the troops." I yelled. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad trip after all.

Kat

"WOO, HOO" A couple of guys yelled at me out of they're car." SHAKE THAT THING." I rolled my eyes and gave them an inappropriate gesture.

"%$@!&" They yelled just before they sped away.

"Losers" I said to myself. I put my shopping bags on the ground and stretched my arms and back. Oh, that felt good. I pick the bags back up and started home again. My house was still a few blocks away but already I could taste that ice cold lemonade, eat the rest of my tacos and listen to my idiot sister talk about her idiot boyfriend. 

I was walking along peacefully when I heard screams behind me. I turned to see what was wrong, and I saw a young girl being chased by a huge man. They ran right past me. I would have helped the young girl but something kept telling me to go home. I started running. By the time I reached my house my lungs felt as if they would burst. I turned the corner of my driveway only to see it get blown up. The force of blast knocked me back onto my butt, but I got right back up and ran towards the flaming piece of wood. I fell to my knee's, tears blurring my vision. I heard laughter behind me, so I turned and I saw a guy wearing sayen armor. He had three guys standing behind him all of them were laughing.

"You." I said through clenched teeth." YOU!!!" I screamed then I jumped up and flew at him. He looked shocked for a second then he easily batted me away. I ran at him again this time getting a few punches and well aimed kicks in.

"Enough." He said." I grow tired of this inferior being."

"INFERIOR" I yelled." YOUR JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE I JUST ABOUT KICKED YOUR BUTT." The guy narrowed his eyes.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." He raised his hand and a ball of light began to form, I recognized it immediately. A ki blast.

"No." One of the other sayens said grabbing the arm of the other. "She looks strong enough to be a servant, and I bet that with a little help she'll have the right attitude too." He smiled wickedly at me then walked over, I slowly backed away then turned and ran. If I had been thinking right I would have known that running was futile, before I got two feet he was in front of me, I slammed into his chest and fell backwards but I never hit the ground. He reached out and grabbed me by the throat then picked me up to where I was eye level with him and sneered. I brought my hand up and slammed my fist as hard as a could on the scouter, Little pieces of glass imbedded in my hand and the sayens eye.

He screamed in pain and dropped me then began scratching at his eye trying to get the glass out but ended up making it worse. After doing that for a couple seconds he turned to me then with one swift movement he punched me in the side of the head and I blacked out. 

Toma

It hadn't taken two days to gain control over Chicyuu , its people were way weaker then I first thought.

I sighed and looked down at the destruction of the cities. Most of the chicyuu's had given up to there control soon as there was a threat to their lives. The next task was building farms, but he would leave that up to the chikyuu's.

"Sir, we have the requested amount of slaves what would you like us to do with them?" A guard asked flying up behind me.

"Take them to the slave ship and get them ready for transportation to Vegettasai." I said in a strained, I'm going to kill you if you don't leave my presence, Type of voice. 

Apparently he got the hint and left without hesitation.

Kat

I was standing in a long line of people. All like me. All chained to the same huge ship that we were being loaded onto. My hands and feet hurt, I guessed it was because I had punched a sayen. As I got closer to the ship I saw three sayens ripping jewelry from people. Earrings from ears necklaces, bracelets, But what creeped me out the most was that they were ripping tongue rings from people and eyebrow rings. All leaving bloody rips. As I neared the sayens I pulled a necklace out of my shirt and fingered it. I didn't want to lose it. I had considered hiding it in my mouth until I saw what they were doing. I tucked it back into my shirt, and kept walking forward. When I reached the sayens they stopped me and patted me down.

I growled as they ran they're hands over my legs. They ignored me and kept looking me over. As one bent over to check my boots I kneed him in the face and rammed my fists into the other then turned and started running. The third sayen shot a ki blast at me but I threw myself on the ground and felt it go right over me, singeing my hair. 

"HA!" I called back, then turned and ran towards the forest. Wham. I slammed into a wall that hadn't been there before. I fell to the ground, and looked up. A huge sayen stood against the sun so I couldn't see his face clearly but I could tell that I wasn't going to get out of this one. The three sayen guards ran over and bowed one holding his nose the other with a bruised cheek bone.

"Forgive us, captain Toma." One of them said. "We were not ready for her attack. She caught us by surprise. It will not happen again." Captain Toma sneered as he looked down at the three.

"She caught you by surprise?" He snorted." No sayen warrior should ever be caught by surprise." He looked at me with a curious look on his face.

"And who are you?" He asked leaning down towards me." Little girl." He sneered. I snarled and spat in his face. He growled and back handed me lightly. It hurt but I knew he had pulled it because my head wasn't flying of my neck. I spit out some blood and stared at the ground. The sayen stood there for a moment then turned to the three.

"Take this one to the slave ship. ." He said then he turned and started walking away, but as he passed me I jumped foreword and tackled him to the ground. I started doing all I could to hurt him as much before they killed me. I felt hands grabbing at me and then I was dragged away and beaten on the ground, then I lost conciousness. 

Kat

I stood and brushed my uniform off. Then I looked up.

I snarled. The three sayen guards stood and backed away. I walked up to the girl and saw her laying on the ground bleeding from her nose and mouth. She had a huge gash on her head and I could tell she had a few broken bones. I looked up at the three lower class sayens and snarled. Then I blasted one to dust with my ki.

"That should teach you a lesson." I told them.

"Yes captain." They bowed in unison then they backed away. I looked at the girl again and smirked. She was an ugly thing covered with blood and dirt and bruises. I bent down and picked up her arm only touching the sleeve of her shirt, and only using my thumb and index. I smirked again and let her arm drop.

"You." I said to one of the remaining guards." Take her to the slave ship. And don't hurt her or you won't live to see Vegetisai." 

"Yes Lord Toma." He said then he bent and picked up the chikyuu. I watched him fly away then I turned to the other sayen.

"Get back to the slave transport." I yelled. He bowed then turned and ran. I grunted and then flew away towards my own ship, I would later see about the chikyuu girl that had sparked my interest. 

Kat

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. It was very strange. Like it almost wasn't there but I could tell it was there and that it was just like any other ceiling. My head was pounding and throbbing, and the room was spinning. I guess that's why the ceiling was so weird. I groaned. Thinking to much made my head hurt even more. After some serious effert(Gotta love Sayen Gravity) I slowly got up and stood still for a few moments on wobblely legs, then I looked around the room. It was a small metal box with one door, I took a step tourds it but fell to the ground in pain.

Every thing hurt, my hands, my knee's, my feet,my face, every thing.

I curled up into a ball and just laid there willing the pain to go away but it never did.

I must have fallin asleep because I woke to the sound of metal grinding, I looked up and found the door to my little preson opening, a Sayen the size of a house stepped in and practicly threw a bowl at me.

"Eat it." Was all he said before leaving and slaming the door behind him.

I looked down at the spilt substence on the floor. It was light brown and smelled like a wet dog. I gagged, they wanted me to eat that. Screw them. I turned my back on the dead poodle and went back to sleep.

I woke up about an hour later needing to do some buissness but when I looked about the room for a bathroom all I saw was a wooden bucket. I decided what the hell and started to getup but the pain in my ribs and legs prevented me from going anywhere, so I just lay where I was holding it and hating my life. 

Over the next few days they continued to try and feed me dead things but I refused to eat. Why eat and try and survive when the only thing your living for has a tail and an attitude that could kill. I wasn't looking forward to this. My birthday was coming up in the next few days too and I was depressed. I did not want to spend my birthday with a bunch of phsyco's. But alas, I was going to tough it up and have a good birthday any way.

" Eat it." was all they ever said to me. and the only time they opened the door was to give me they're left over pets. I gagged like always and pushed the thing away from me with my boot. I had gooten a little better in my prison days but not much. I wasn't eating and that was not good for the healing process so my ribs still hurt whenever I moved and I still couldn't walk but at least I could sit up and crawl around a little. I slept 80 % of the time and when I wasn't sleeping I was sitting there staring at the door waiting for peopl to come in and throw food at me. The good thing about not eating is that you don't have to go all that often so i was safe on that part. 

By the time my birthday rolled around my stomache felt like it was being pinched in a vice and I had lost several pant sizes. What a great birthday gift let me tell you. I waited for big and stupid to bring me my food for awhile and when he finally did bring it I threw what I hadn't eaten in his face then i slammed the door shut. I turned back to my cell and looked at the bowl on the floor and wa surprised to find that it wasn't as disgusting looking as usual. I crawled over to it and gently lifted my left arm. Inside my shirt was a little first aid kit. I pulled out a box of matches and lit one. I watched it crackle for a moment then I gently put it on my food. How was I to know that dead poodles were highly flamable. I waited till the blaze had gone down some then I leaned over and closed my eyes.

'I wish that I had adventure in my life.' I wished then I started to blow out the candle when I realized that i had exactly what I had wished for for the past four birthdays. Adventure. Here I was stuck on some ship whinning about my life and here was what I wanted all along. I blew out the flame and decided then and there that I wasn't going to sit around and let myself die just because I thought it would be satisfying. I took a bite of the charred slop and nearly threw up but I just pinched my nose and continued to eat and with every bite I felt my strength returning. I knew that it would take a lot more that this one poodle to bring all my strength back but it was a start. I wasn't ready to die yet, maybe after the second poodle but not yet. 

Toma 

I walked towards the and of the ship to my rooms trying to concentrate on battle tactics but I couldn't think straight. Ever since Ruda had told me that the girl threw her food at him I couldn't think about anything else. My men and I had beaten her extremely badly and she hadn't eaten in days yet she still tried to defy me and my men. She intriged me. I wanted to know more about her but from a safe distance. i didn't want any of what they were feeding her on me. I had seen what they were feeding her and it wasn't pretty. Of course niether was she. I smirked a truly saiyan smirk. She was ugly as hell. I guess she deserved the food we were giving her. I opened the door to my room and looked around it. It was so big and empty. Just the way I liked it. Then a picture of the cell that the girl must be in flooded my mind. I nearly threw up. oh my God. How did she stand it? Oh well I thought. It was probably what she was used to on her planet. I flopped onto the bed and went to sleep. 

When I woke up it was only two in the morning so I went to train in the gravity room adjacent to my own. I started the machine at two hundred g's and started doing pushup's. 

'twenty...'   
I wonder is the servants are up yet.

'twenty one..'

I'm hungry.

'twenty two..'

I wonde what time it is now.

'twenty three..'

Space is a cold place.

'twenty four..'

A cold place is space.

' twenty five..'

Where the hell did that come from?

' twenty six..'

It went on like that for about twenty more minutes until finaly I started thinking about the girl. I flopped onto my back and started doing sit up's. When I had reached a thousand on those I stood and started to do some furious training.

Punch punch..

I wonder if she ever trained.

Kick kick..

Probably not. 

Punch kick..

Weakling.

BANG BANG.

I hit the walls as hard as I could.

Damn that girl taking over my training time. I'l just have to punish her later. I thought with a smirk then I punched the wall again.

" SERVANT!!!" I yelled. I had called them that for as long as I could remember never taking the time to learn they're names.

"Yes master?" A little green man said walking into my room.

" I want my breakfast." I said contemptuously.

"Yes master." He said then he left. Which suited me fine. The less time I had to deal with servants the better. I sat waiting for my breakfast and I thought of the girl again. 'Maybe I'll go visit her after my food gets here.' I thought. ' Yes maybe I'll do that.'

Kat

Being stuck in that room for two weeks alone with my toilet and my poodles had finaly gotten to me. I was sitting up against a wall banging my head against it singing every possible song that I knew and some that I didn't. It just so happened though that when 'he' came in I was singing 'I've got the whole world in my hands.' I heard the door open so I looked up expecting big ugy to throw my food at me again but instead I saw 'him.' I smiled at him.

" I love you, you love me, we're a happy fa.mi.ly." I sang at him. He looked at me in shocked disgust.

" What the hell?" He asked big ugly. I smiled at the name I had given my keeper.

" Hi big ugly." I said waving at him.

" Now listen here you." 'He' said ." I do not love you and I seriously doubt that you love me. AND WE ARE NOT A HAPPY FAMILY!!" 'He' screamed.

" Wooyyy." I said waving a hand in front of my face." What did you have for breakfast?" 'He' looked at me in disgust. Suddenly I got all tense and a strange look came over me.

" There's something..........something on the wing." I said my voice imatating William Shatner's." Some...thing." 

Toma

I looked at the pitiful excuse for a lifeform for a moment then I turned to her jailer.

" Take her out of here and get her cleaned up." I told him then I turned to leave. 

" WAITTTTT!!!!" She screamed. I stopped and turned around. She stumbled out of her cell and grabbed my shirt front.

" Please let me go out there .. on the wing.. and see if... it's still there." She cried. I nearly gagged at the smell of her. Her jailer grabbed her and ripped her off of me. Suddenly my shirt fell open reveiling my chest. I looked at her in anger.

" You stupid B%$@#!!" I reached over to her and grabbed my buttons back from her grasp.

" Oooohhh." She said as they led her away. She was staring at my chest." I like. I like." She said then they turned a corner and I heard her screams going down the hall.

" I'M TO SEXY FOR HIS BUTTONS, TOO SEXY FOR HIS BUTTONS!!!"I looked at the corner that they had turned in confusement. Suddenly I heard a slap and then running feet. The girl turned the corner and looked at me.

" I STILL HAVE A BUTTON." She screamed then the gaurds grabbed her and took off down the hall not letting her get away again. I smirked then turned to go change in my room.

Kat

I woke up in a fish tank in my under wear/bathing suit. I looked around me and saw that it was a rejuvenation tank. I reached up and touched my face. Sure enough there was a breathing mask. Suddenly I realised that the liquid was drainging. I stood in the empty tank on unsteady legs dripping with the blue goo. The door opened and a strange looking hand reached up into the tank. I slowly let it lead me out of the tank and onto dry land.

" How are you feeling?" The thing asked. I looked at it and realised that it was kamino(Sorry, but I just had to use them, their so cool, YOU ROCK LUCAS). It was tall and white and its eyes were like galaxies.

" I'm fine." I said shivering a little.

" Oh I''m sorry. Here let me get you something to wear." It said. I guessed it was a girl since it had a girlish voice.

" Um is there any chance I could get my old clothes?"I asked.

" They are being cleaned." The alien said handing me a strange ensemble.

" Oh okay." Said then I looked around the room for some where to change." Um is there somewhere that I can change?" I asked not trying to sound rude.

" Oh yes please forive me." And with that she left leaving me alone in a strange room dripping with blue goo IN MY UNDER WEAR/BATHING SUIT. I quickly changed and realised that what she had given me was a dress. I tried to forget about it and tried to open the door but it refused to let me leave.

" Uh hello." I called." I'm done changing. Can someone let me out now. The door slid open and the saiyan I remembered calling big ugly stepped in and grabbed my arm.

" Ouch." I cried as his fingers dug into my skin then he dragged me out the door and down the hall. I didn't try to fight him because I knew that it would be useless so I just went along with him surveying my suroundings. All of the sudden we stoped at a huge door which big ugly started to open. As he did a huge body came flying out at us. It hit big ugly knocking him to the ground. I stared at this in wonder for a moment then I looked into the room.

" Come here." Some one said. I thought that I recognised the voice but I couldn't be sure. I stepped into the room and looked about me. Suddenly right in front of me landed.'Him'. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he was all sweaty. I stared at him in awe.

'Wow.' I thought to myself as I watched him wipe himsef down with a towel. When he had finished he shook his hair out and then stared at me. 

Toma

I looked her up and down in approval then I walked around her to see if she really was as clean as she looked.

"Are you going to look at my teeth next?" She asked sarcasticaly. I smirked behind her and snapped her butt with the towel.

"Oww." She cried arching forward and grabbing her rear. Then she turned and glared at me.

" You been looking for this?"I asked her holding up the necklace that had somehow escaped detection. Her eyes widened and she made a lunge for it. I dodged easily.

" Give me that." She said. 

" Was that a demand?" I asked stepping forward and grabbing her neck.

" Yes." She whispered looking into my eyes. I stared back ino her's for a moment then I pulled away abrubtly.

" I have all my buttons back but you are gong to sew them back on." I told her. She just stood there and watched her necklace swing back and forth in my hands.

"After that I'll see if you are still of any use at all."I told her. She finaly looked up into my face.

" What color is my skin?" She asked in a strange accent putting her hands on her hips. I looked at her confused.

" You skin is pink why?" I said to her. She just looked at me in contempt." Get out of here." I said rudely.

" Yes master." She said some what sarcasticaly bowing low. I snapped her with the towel again.

" Aaiieee." She squealed straightening and looking at me as if I were some kind of bug." You are evil." She said and with that she left. 

Kat

I sowed on the snurfs buttons as best as I could. Which I must admit was pretty bad. I don't know, maybe I was just not trying hard enough. But hey he deserved it. I handed the finished caot back to him. He examined it then handed it back. As I sewed I realised that I was not getting my old clothes back.

" Make it better." He told me. I sneered at him and started to sew the buttons again. I had to redo it four times before he finaly accepted it as suitable.

"The least he could do is say thank you." I muttered but I had forgotten what good hearing sayans had. Before I knew what had happened I was up against a wall with him breathing down my neck.

" I do not say thank you to any one. Especialy servants." He hissed then he let me go and went about his regular buissness. I stood where he had left me shaking like leaf.

One day as I was dragging a bunch of the saiyans laundry through the halls I heard some one say that we would be reaching Vegetasie any day now. I felt like I had been punched in the stomache. Vegeta-sie. What was going to happen to me there. I thought about this as I went about my daily routine and as I ate my lunch(Which was a better cooked poodle) and as I went to bed. I didn't sleep much that night because I was so worried about it. but finally I did sleep and it was good sleep. When i woke up I was shocked that I had slept so well. in fact I had never felt so invigorated in my life. I jumped up started my chores early.

Toma

I woke up at two again as I had for the past two years and imediatly went to train. When I had finished I went to sound the wake up call. As I walked through the hallways I noticed that the girl was already up and working. I was shocked. She was even humming. I looked at her in shock. how can she be this happy. She was praticaly starved and over worked yet she was humming. I walked quietly up behind her and stood there for a moment.

" What are you humming?"I asked her putting my hands behind my back. She spun around and looked at me as if I were a murderer which was kinda true.

" What are you doing here?" she asked and I knew she was scared. It gave me pleasure to see her like this.

" What are you humming?" I asked again.

" Just a song from my planet." She said turning back to work some more.

" What kind of song?" I asked getting iritated. She apparently heard it in my voice because she stopped working.

" It's called 'One by one'." She said. It annoyed me that she refused to give me a longer answer. I snorted and walked off.

When I reached the control room and had flipped the alarm switch I sat back and stared at the wall with my arms crossed. I thought about the stubborn female and her refusal to answer me. By the time that any one else had reached the room I was in, I was furiuos . I shot up from my chair and stalked off to go find her.

I searched the halls for her but couldn't find her any where. Finally I gave up and went back to my room for breakfast. Lucky I did because she was leaving my room with my laundry. She was closing the door with her back to me so I had the element of surprise on my side. I walked up behind her just as she was turning. I grabbed her arms and pushed her up against the wall.

" What is your problem?" She asked a little shaky. I sniffed her hair.

"You had better start showing a little more respect." I hissed into her ear." I will not tolerate disobedience." 

" What are you..." I never let her get the sentence out. I slammed her harder against the wall. She grunted in pain. I liked it.

" When I ask you a question you danm well better answer it." I told her staring her in the eye 

" What are you talking about?" She whimpered. I slowly released her and walked away.

Kat

I slid down the wall holding my arms until I was sitting then I burst into tears.

" Oh my." Rainel said walking up. She was the kamino and the closest thing to a friend I had.

" What happened?" She asked squating down in front of me. I sniffed and told her. 

" I'm sorry." She said patting my arm.

" I'm okay." I said sniffing then I stood up and went back to work plotting my revenge on that *insert a not so nice word*.

I avoided him for as long as I could and when I couldn't help it I never made eye contact with him or spoke to him. But as soon as he turned his back on me I shot him an inaproppriate getsure. I hated him with a pashion and I would get my revenge. I had made a perfect plan and was about to execute it but an announcement went out through the entire ship.

" We have reached Vegeta-sie." I heard and my blood ran cold.


	2. Part 2. The landing

Kat: EGADS I don't own Dragonball.

Part 2. The landing 

Prince Bijeta

I sat in my father's throne room listening to him and some pathetic excuse for a soldier discuss the war.

" Sire we need to attack they're smaller out post's first." He said. My father looked at him as if he had gone insane.

" What we need to do will not be decided by a mere third class soldier." My father said to him in an ice cold voice. My father was a good king and I was proud of him but I agreed with the soldier. I never would admit it though. The Sardek- jin army was strong and it had post's all over the universe. My father was just being pigheaded.

"Father, what are your plans for the war?" I asked just so that I could see what his idiotic plan was.

" I say that we attack they're inner core before anything." The king said." They will scatter and then we will wipe them out." I stood there shocked. How could my father, a veteran of countless wars have come up with such garbage. I was about to tell him so but some one interrupted me. I turned and glared at the new arrival.

" Sire Lord Toma is back my lord and he insists that you go down and see what he has brought home." The young messenger said. I turned to my father waiting for him to blast the arrogant young fool to the next dimension so I was shocked when he stood and started to walk out the door.

" Let's go then." He said. I followed in disbelief.

Kat

" These are the new slaves your highness." Toma said to the King. He had had us all line up outside so that the royalty could see us and get first pick. I stood there with my head down trying not to draw attention. I was scared out of my mind but damned if I was going to show it and give these loser's the enjoyment of watching me shake in my boots. But the king and apparently the prince weren't interested in us. As soon as they touched the ground they were discussing war with Toma.

Toma

I watched in disgust as The King and his hotheaded son landed. I knew I was in for a discussion about something but never did it cross my mind that it was about war. I eagerly jumped at the chance to talk about my favorite past time.

" ...and that is our situation at this time. What are your views Toma." The King said.

" Oh I agree totally with you sir. Attacking they're strongest point is a very good idea. but." I said." What if you were to destroy they're smaller weaker outpost' without them knowing it.Then when you destroy they're whole and they call for back up none will come because we will have killed it all." Prince Begeta looked bored with the conversation and I didn't blame him. His father was an idiot and needed to be replaced very soon. We continued to talk about the war and other essentially important things before we got to the subject of the slaves I had brought.

" The Planet is perfect my Lord." I said telling him about earth and its abundant food supply." And I brought back the strongest earthlings for you to look over my Lord." I led him to the first line of slaves where kat was. The King and Prince Begeta examined them one by one until they reached Kat. Then they stopped and examined her alittle more closely then the others.

" This one looks weak." They said. I saw Kat stiffen.

" Maybe that will be good for the kitchens." I told them.

" Yessss." King Vegeta said then he moved on to the next slave. i walked behind till I reached Kat again except now I was behind her. I smirked and pinched her butt. She nearly squealed and let me tell you I was amazed at her ability to keep quiet. I snorted and both the King and the Prince looked a me as if I were crazy. And maybe I was. What was I doing pinching a slaves butt. But then I saw the look on her face and I immediately knew that the reason I had pinched her butt was for the looks and the growls. They amuse me some how. I smirked at her then walked towards the King who had since moved on.

Kat

I watched him slowly walk away. I don't know what came over me but I just had to do this. I pinched his butt before he got to far away. He stopped immediately and turned around and glared at me. I made a perfect little o with my mouth and gave him a thumbs up.

" Nice rear." I whispered. His eyes widened and he stared at me for a long time before he finally turned and walked away but before he reached the King he turned again and mouthed.

" This means war." My face paled. Shit what had I gotten myself into this time. If only I knew.

When the king had finished with all the slaves we were led to a small building designed for slaves by slaves. I was told to find myself a bunk before they were all taken and at first I didn't understand what that meant. That night I had to sleep on the floor.

" Wake up you lazy leaches." Some one yelled at about two that morning. I sat up quickly and blinked my eyes a couple of times to a just to the new lighting.

" You start your work today." The saiyan said.

" Um.." I said raising my hand. He looked at me as if he were going to kill me.

" What?" He yelled. I looked at the floor.

" What work are we suppose to do?" I asked quietly.

"Well you'll figure that out when you get out there won't you." He said rudely shoving me out the door. I fell and landed hard on my knee's scrapping them up pretty bad. I stood and started to limp away but a strange shadow fell over me causing me to look up. I cringed.

" What do you want?" I asked tiredly. Toma just sneered contemptuously.

" Come with me." Was all he said to me. To tired to care about anything I followed him without complaint. Until that is we had walked what had to be twenty miles and he still wasn't stopping.

" Can I please take a break?" I asked him stopping." Unlike you oh great and glorious Toma I cannot walk as far or as long as you." I said this as sincerely as I could hopping that my flattery would make him decide to break. Wrong. He just sneered and kept walking. After about an hour or so I couldn't take any more so I dropped to the ground and refused to move another step.

Toma

I was walking peacefully thinking about the huge meal that I had waiting for me at home when I heard a plop behind me. I turned and saw that Kat had dropped and wasn't moving at all. I growled and walked over to her.

" What are you doing?" I demanded.

" I'm tired and I refuse to move another inch." She said crossing her arms and looking away from me. I growled and picked her up. She squealed and struggled for a moment then she quieted down and just sat there fuming.

" Why are you doing this?" She finally asked. I didn't answer I just kept walking straight ahead. I guess she figured it out that I was ignoring her so she just kept quiet. After a while she relaxed and I figured that she had finally excepted her fate but when I looked down to see her expression I saw that she was asleep. Her facial features soft and peacefull. She looked like an angel. I snorted. I hated angels. They're frilly white outfits they're harps they're happy nature. Blah, I hated it all.

Finally I reached my home at about dusk. I could smell the food a mile away and my stomach was growling louder than an ocean. I was surprised that it didn't wake up Kat but I guess that she was pretty tired. I hurried to my home trying hard not to dump Kat on the ground and sprint the rest of the way. But finally I reached my place and I had only enough strength to place her quietly in an unused bed before I ran into the kitchen my mouth watering. 

Kat

I woke up and saw that it was still dark out side. I stretched and sat up. Where was the bathroom in this stupid place. I looked about the room and noticed two other people in the room with me. I stood and tried to be quiet while I searched for the bathroom but this was new territory to me so I tripped over everything imaginable making as much noise as I possibly could. Finally I reached the other side of the room, which just so happened to be the only place in the whole room with a door, and turned to look and see if I had woken any body up. Apparently not because no one stirred. I walked into the main house and began looking for a bathroom. I couldn't find one and soon I became desperate. I danced about the house trying very hard not to do anything ambarrasing when suddenly I ran into the last person that I wanted to see me at that point.

Toma

I woke up earlier than usual hearing a strange noise come from the living room. I stood and walked into the small den. I heard some swearing and some thunks as whoever it was hit things sitting in my house. I stepped a little farther out and almost immediately someone slammed into me. I looked down and saw Kat.

" So your the reason for all the noise." I said irritated." What are you doing up?" I couldn't see the blush that had crept over her cheeks but I knew that it had to be there when I realized a few moments later what she wanted.

" I'm sorry." She said then she sounded as if she wanted to say something else but she hesitated.

" Well what is it?" I was nearly yelling now.

"Would you please tell me where the bathrooms are?" She asked in desperation. I threw my head back and laughed.

" Please?" She cried." You can laugh at me later would you please tell me where that bathrooms are. I really have to go." I stopped laughing long enough to point and give her directions. She hurried off and I resumed laughing.

Kat

When I had finished my buissness I left the bathroom and went in search of something to do. I noticed that the sky was turning grey. Dawn. Blahh. I was up to early. i was about to go to bed but Toma walked in not wearing a shirt and glistening. I stared at him for quite some time before he finally noticed that I was there.

" What do you want onna?" He asked then he smirked." It can't be the bathroom again can it?" I sneered at him then headed for my new bed.

" Where are you going?" He asked. I flipped him off. And suddenly I was up against a wall. Man I was getting pretty familiar with the walls on Vegeta-sie.

" I asked you a question." He hissed." And what's with the finger thing?" I stared up at him scarred shitless but dammed if I was going to show it.

" It's a Hawaiian good luck charm." I told him smiling a little.

" You're lying." He said pushing me back into the wall even further. My eyes widened a little and he smiled evilly.

" Are you scared of me?" He said. Oh yeah. Like he cared. " Are you scared whenever you lay eyes on me aren't you." He had brought one of his hands up from my arm to my neck and stared caressing my neck. He was freaking me out.

" You want to run and hide right now don't you?" He said looking at his hand, which had now found it's way to my lower cheek." Do you know what I could do to you right now?" He waited for a moment then he continued." Anything I want to. Now lets think. What do I want to do to you first?" He stepped away to think for a moment and that was all the incentive I needed I bolted for the door. He apparently wasn't expecting that so I got away. Thank God. I was about to do something embarrassing on his carpet.

Toma

I watched Kat run away and felt a little bad. But that was just because I had let her get away. Damn. And I was having fun too. Then it hit me. She hadn't answered a single question. I admit that some of the questions were just so I could see the look on her face but still. I mean come on. I set down a simple rule and she goes and breaks it immediately. I went to the kitchen to see about some food.

I walked out of the kitchen with some meat stuck between two pieces of bread and went outside to watch the sunrise. 'Damn.' I thought as I finished my snack.' Now I have to go make another one.' But suddenly I thought of something. That girl was out here somewhere and all I had to do was find the little b%$#@ and bring her back to make me more food. I smiled at my genius and flew off in search of her.

After searching for about ten minutes I saw her still running. 'Hmm.' I thought.' She has stamina.' I watched her run for awhile then I flew down to her.

Kat

I ran until I couldn't run anymore and that was pretty much about the time that he found me. I dropped to my knees and panted like a dog except without the tongue thingy. Then he was suddenly there. From out no where. He landed behind me with a thump and that's how I know that he was there. I turned and saw him then I stood and tried to run some more but my legs just wouldn't hold me up any more. I fell to the ground and began to whimper.

" Please just leave me alone." I cried the tears finally falling." Please." I whispered then I curled up in a little ball. Maybe to make it easier for him to kill me or maybe in the hopes that he wouldn't see me I don't know. 

" Stupid onna." He said walking up to me." I just want you to make me some food." He bent over and poked me.

" Are you dead onna?" He asked poking me again." Should I burry you?" I sat up and wiped the tears from my face.

" Okay fine I'm awake and alive." I told him rudely." And fine I will make you 'food. But if you ever touch me again I'll make your life a living hell." I told him then I stood and started to walk back but he grabbed me.

" What are you doing?" I screamed.   
" It is much faster to fly then to walk and I'm hungry." He told me then he took off. I just crossed my arms and settled in for the ride.

Toma

Kat was in the kitchen for a long time fixing me food. I got impatient fast.

" Onna!!" I shouted." Where's my food?" I was sitting in my living room staring at the wall. 

" Okay here it is." She said coming in from the kitchen. She thrust a plate at me and as soon as I touched it she let go, nearly dropping it on me in the effort not to touch me. I growled at her and looked at the meal. It was the weirdest thing that I had ever seen in my life. On two slices of bread was meat and cheese and some other things that I would never put on bread.

" What the hell is this garbage?" I said looking at her.

" Fine if you don't want it then you don't have to eat it." She said making a movie like she was going to take my food from me. I grabbed her wrist and twisted it.

" Don't ever come between me and my food." I growled then I let her go and picked up whatever it was. Kat watched me eat the contraption.

" What is it?" I asked trying not to show that I liked it allot.

" It's a sandwich." She told me. I stared at her for more information. She sighed in annoyance." On 'earth' people put things between two pieces of bread and called them sandwiches. That isn't my best creation because you don't have allot to work with but it'll do." she finished. I nodded my head in acceptance. That was a suitable answer. I finished the 'sandwich ' quickly and handed her back the plate.

Kat 

I watched Toma eat the sandwich with a smirk that, thank GOD, I easily concealed from him. He liked it huh? I some how got a small thrill from the fact that he liked my cooking. He handed me back the plate and I looked at him in disgust. The man couldn't even take his own plate to the kitchen. He stood and left not seeing the dirty look I sent his back.

"Lazy son of a b$#@%." I said to myelf. I heard him snort so I figured he had heard me but I didn't care as long as he left me alone he could snort all he want.

The two other servants woke up and entered the kitchen at about the time that Toma and me got back. I walked into the kitchen and saw them. I smiled and then went about my work. Then I took Toma his food and both of the others gave me looks of respect and nods but none of them spoke to me. After he had eaten and gone out to train I went back into the kitchen to make my own breakfast and found the others had already gone about they're work. I fixed my food and sat down to eat it but before I got two bites in Toma came in and grabbed my food from me and stuck it in his mouth.

" HEY!! YOU JERK!!! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"I yelled staring at my food sliding down his throat. He just smirked and walked into his room and slammed the door.

Toma

I walked into my room and slammed the door enjoying the sound. 'Triumphant again.' I thought to myself as I walked into my bathroom to bathe. For some reason I hadn't trained at all that morning I just couldn't concentrate so I decided that I would visit the palace today.

As I sat under the strong shower of water washed over me I thought about Kat and the look on her face when I ate her meal. She looked so...shocked. I suddenly decided that I wanted to take her with me to the palace. I stood and turned off the water and stepped out then I went to tell Kat to get ready.

Kat

I was doing the dishes when he came back from doing whatever and at first I didn't notice any thing was different then I turned towards him slightly and saw what I cannot repeat.

" Oh my GOD!!" I cried covering my eyes." My virgin eyes!!!" I fell to the floor writhing in agony. Heeee wassss nakkeedd. He looked down at himself and looked confused.

" What?" He asked. I stumbled to my feet and grabbed the dish towel I was using and, with my eyes tightly shut, I handed it to him.

" Please cover yourself." I whined. He took the cloth and for amoment I peeked to see if he had done what I had asked but noooo he ahd taken the cloth and thrown it over his shoulder. I gasped and shut my eyes tightly again.

"Geeze." I said turning back to the sink.

" Do you have a problem with my body onna?" He aske sarcasticaly. I simply nodded." Well get over it." He said angrily." We're going to the palace today so get ready." He said then I heard his bare feet walk back to his room. I ket out my breath and slowly opened my eyes.

" Oh my GOD." I breathed." That was a life threatening experience." Then I went to clean my ONE outfit.

Bejita

I walked through the halls of the palace consulting with the general about the war when they showed up. I walked past a window and only glanced out but I saw them anyways. They were flying towards the palace at a fast rate of speed and at first I thought that it was just one huge person but then I noticed that it was two when the second one fell from the first. I laughed at the sight of one little dot fall and the other dive after. The one figure caught the other and they continued they're flight. They landed at the gates and demanded entry. I admitted them and showed them to the main hall. It was Toma and a servant girl. I looked her over and saw that she was the one that me and my father had thought so weak. ' No wonder she fell.' I thought.

" Lord Toma if you would like to wonder the grounds I think that you will find it changed since the last time you were here." I told him looking the girl up and down again. She just sneered at me and crossed her arms. Me not tolerating any kind of disrespect rushed at her and pinned her up against a wall.

" You little b%$#@." I said to her through clenched teeth.

"Oh my GOD the wall again? Can't you shove me up against a window or something? I Mean come on. This is getting so old." She said rolling her eyes. I stared at her in shock for a moment then I shoved her harder against the wall. I growled and slowly put my face up against hers. A hand grbbed my arm and I turned to look. Toma was looking at me hard and told me with his eyes to let her go. I slowly released her realising that he liked her. I grunted in disgust and dropped her to the floor and walked away mumbling.

Toma

We walked in silence for along studying the new halls and gardens. We walked for hours before either of us started to talk.

" Why did you save me?" She asked. She still had her arms crossed and she had a depressed expression on her face. I looked at her and thought for a moment.

" You make good food." I said as if I didn't realy care. She looked at me strangly for a moment then she turned to a tapestry on the wall.

" Nice painting." She said. I looked at it.

" Yeah." I replied then we turned and moved on to the next. Suddenly a black ball flew at us at a high rate of speed and slammed into Kat knocking her to the ground.

" Ouch." She said then she looked at the writhing thing in her lap." What the.." Looking at the child in her lap. It stood up and shook it's air out.

" Hi Lord Toma." It squeaked.

"VEGGIE!!!!" A rather familiar voice screamed.

" Uh oh gotta go." The little boy said then he flew off again.

" Who was that?" Kat asked me.

" That was the youngest member of the royol family, prince Veggie." I said. Kat burst into laughter. I stared at her in confusion. she was the weirdest thing that I would ever meet. Suddenly Bijeta ran up sopping wet.

" Wher is the little brat?" He asked seething then he looked at Kat who had fallen to the ground she was laughing so hard.

" I haven't seen him." I told the furious heir. He just looked at me like he was going to kill me then he ran off.

Kat

Toma was called to the king and I decided it was in my best interest to not sit in on this so I told Toma to have a good meeting then I ran off to the gardens. I'm sure that Toma thought that I was a cowered but I didn't care. He could think whatever he wanted. As long as he left me alone that was all that mattered.

I walked through one of the gardens that Toma and I had walked through earlier and thougt about my life now. 'So much for the advneture thing.' I thought. This was not what I had wanted. I found a park bench and sat down to enjoy the harsh sun. A breeze flaoted by and I closed my eyes in pure extasy. 'Hmmm. If only some like Mirai Trunks to share it with.' I thought of my favorite character from the show back on earth. Then I thought about my favorite chair that I sat in when I watched the show. Then I thought about vegetable beef soup and tears came to my eyes. I would never be able to eat vegetable beef soup again.

" What'cha cryin' 'bout?" A small and familiar voice said below me. I looked down and saw the kid that had run into me earlier.

" Oh nothing." I told him wipping my eyes." I was just thinking about home." I looked at the clouds in some strange direction.

" Where's home??" The little kid asked sticking his whole hand in his mouth. I stared at him in amazement.

" Earth." I said hastily.

" Oh." He said over his hand, then he took his hand out of his mouth and looked at me for a long time strangly. It started to bug me really bad and finlly I couldn't take it any more.

" What?" I creid looking at him. He flew back at my unexpected outburst. 

" I was just staring at you." He cried. i felt kinda bad.

" Well...... I'm sorry I yelled at you it just buggs me when people stare at me for no reason." I told him. he smiled at me.

" Do you want to play?" He asked hopefully. I smiled evily.

Toma

The King and I walked through the halls speaking of private matters. I told the king that to bring the war here to Vegeta-sie was a mistake. But he refused to listen to me on that point. 

" But what about the people sir?" I asked. "If you bring the war here what are the people going to do. We may be the strongest race in the universe but if you bring the war here it will destroy the planet." I pleaded with him but to no avail. He held strong to the idea of bringing the war to Vegeta-sie. We walked down one of the less traversed corridors os the palace and I continued to plead but when I heard a strange snap I stopped and listened carefully. WHAM. I was on the ground before I knew what hit me.

" Toma?" the King sid bending over me." Are you all right?" He asked . I nodded and stood. WHAM. Another thing hit me with more force then the first. I pulled myself from the wall and turned, my eyes on fire.

" WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!!!!!" I screamed. I heard a snicker behind the wall. I punched through it and grabbed whoever it was behind it. I pulled them through the wall and heard a gasp of pain. A saiyan wouldn't have been hurt by this small act so I knew who it was imediatly.

" KAT!!" I screamed. I heard a muffled reply behind the wall.

" What?" I yelled.

"GET ME OUT OF THE WALL!!" She screamed. I pulled her through and pushed her to the floor.

" What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled. She blanched.

" Um........" She Said.

" Daddy!!" Veggie squealed and flew through the hole in the wall and rammed into the King.

" Veggie?" The king said." Did you do this?" He asked. veggie smiled and nodded." I'm so proud of you son." He said then he picked up his son and looked at Kat.

" Punish her." He said then he walked away.

" What a jerk." She said when he had turned the corner. I stared at her in horror.

" You do not speak of the king that way." I told her picking her up.

" Woh! Where are we going?" She sked. I clenched my teeth. Were all humans this stupid.

" We're going home before you can cause any more damage." I told her then I flew out of the window.

On the way home Kat turned in my arms and looked me right in the eye. It unevered me really bad.

" Guess what?" She suddenly burst out. I stared at her not really caring." I love captain brad." When she had finished her little outburst she turned back around and was silent for the rest of the trip.

Kat 

I had no idea why I told Toma that I liked a recess character but I did. I guess I just started to think about home again and I thought about the cartoons that I missed. And let me tell you. I would never miss Dragonball again. But I would miss recess, and yu-gi-oh, and digimon, and metabots, andescaflowne, and gundam wing, and X-men evolution...... I think that's it. Yeah. 

Anyway. When we got back to the house we landed and I imediatly jumped from his arms and ran ino the house to see what needed to be done. The other servants already had dinner done and the house was clean. 

I entered the servants quarters to see if they were there. No one. I ran back through the house in search of Toma but he too seemed to have disapeared.

" Well they couldn't all have gone to the arby's raost beef sale." I said to myself as I stood in the living room. Suddenly someone pinched my rear.

" woh." I cried turning to see what the hell had just done that. Nothing.

" This is not funny." I said turning. Again some one pinched me. I stared around the room looking for the culprit. 

" Okay that's it." I said then I walked over to the couch and sat down. "You want to pinch me again then you r going to have to force me off this couch and I'm tellin' ya it ain't gonna be easy." I sat there for at least twenty minuts whent the other servants came back. They had a bunch of bags and looked as if they had walked to the city and back. I jumped up and ran to them.

" Where's Toma?" I asked them. They just stared at me as if I were crazy. Some one pinched me again. I spun around and saw that Toma was casualy walking away. My eyes narrowed and I swore to myself right there that vengeance would be mine.

Over the next few days I acted as if nothing ahd ever happened and Toma fell for it. Good. My plan was working very well. I had been given the duty of laundry and took my job very seriously seeing as I wanted to live and see the next day. And my plan required that I be trusted with the clothes of Mr. High and Mighty. I was going to get him back for al the torment he ahd caused me. Finally my chance came. He had sat in something that I don't even want to imagine. Maybe it was a poodle. He gave me his pants and told me to have them clean by the next day.

" Only if you give me my necklace back." I told him. He snorted and went the other direction. I had tried continualy to get my necklace back but the response was alway the same. i took his pant and went to my bed. I washed the article and wa waiting for them to dry while I perfect my plan. I pulled a spring from my bed and twisted it into the desired position. The bed springs on Vegeta-sie were diferent. Smaller and easier to change. I would need this in my persuit for justice. When his pants had dried I put the finished project in them and sewed it in place. Then I went and returned them. I couldn't wait to see his face the next day.

Toma

I woke early and dressed quickly then I went out to fix myself a 'sandwich.' I had perfected the 'sandwich' and now it was a dream meal. Anything that you wanted you just shoved between two peices f bread and voila. Sandwich a la king. I sat down at the atble and was about to take a bite when some one pinched my butt. I stood quickly and looked about the room. No one. I cautiously sat back down. PINCH. 

" Damn it." I yelled standing again. Only one person was evil enouh to do that to me twice. I stalked to the servants quarters. I slammed the door open and rushed to 'her' bed side. I picked her up and brought her to eye leval with me. of course by now I thought that she would be awake. But alas. She remained asleep even when I jerked her up from the bed. 

" Wake up."I yelled shaking her a little. She slowly opened hr eyes and looked at me.

"Whatt?" She asked sleepily.

" Oh don't you give me that." I told her." How long have you been awake?" I asked her. She looked at me as if I were crazy.

" Thanks to you. For the last two minutes." She told me. I stared at her hard for a moment then I dragged her out of the room. When we reached the kitchen again I sat her down at the chair opposit me. I watched her and then went back to my end of the table. PINCH. Damn it. What the hell was going on? I stared at her and saw a brief smirk on her face but she quickly wiped it off.

" What the hell did you to me?" I asked reaching over and dragging her across the table. She just smirked and said.

" What you didn't see the little gnome that ran in here and pinch you?" I stared at her in astonishment.

" What the hell is a gnome?" I said shoving her back into her seat.

" Oh they're very mysterious creatures gnomes." she said crossing her arms." They like to hide your car keys and your remote controls...." she continued on listing several more thing that I had no idea what they were. Some where in the proces I sat down again and this time nothing happened. Until that is I moved a little to the left.PINCH. i yelped and stood up.

" Oh my gosh do you know what this means?" She said putting a hand over her mouth." A gnome got on your ship and came with us." I stared at her in disbeleif. Then sudenly I leaned foward and stared her down.

" When i find this gnome I'm going to toture it until it tells me what the hell you have to do with all of this and then...your going to pay." I started to walk away but aparently Kat couldn't hold it in any more.

" Toma.......wait....." she said between chuckles." Come here." I sat back down and was imediatly on my feet again. Kat by this time was rolling on the floor in laughter. She calmed down rather quickly and stood up.

" I wanted to tell you that gnomes like to hide in really obvious places okay." She said and for some strange reason i believed her. I have no idea why but I did. What a mistake.

Kat

I can't believe he beleived me. I had the best three days of my life. Toma walked around the house and every time he walked by the widow he would pull the window covering thing away really fast to see if the gnome was back there and every time he sat down he would squeak because of the 'gnome'. I laughed more in those three day s then in my entire life. Yes. Three days. It took him three days to figure out something fishy was going on. And he wore the same pants for three days straight. Which kinda grossed me out but oh well. What I also couldn't beleive was that he didn't feal anything in his pants. I'm sur e that a spring is very uncomfortable but he didn't seem to mind. I walked around the house singing 'Girls just wanna have fun.' But all fun must come to an end.

On the fourth day I woke up and went about my usualy morning duties which started with breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and saw toma sitting in his usual spot looking strangely annoyed. I snickered. Maybe last night the slept in his pants and didn't sleep to well. I went to the counter and opened a cubbard. 

" What the hell were you thinking?" He asked. I turned slowly and for the first time I saw the spring on the table. 'Shit.' I leaned against the counter and stared at him.

" Did you find the gnome?" I asked him trying to sound calm.

" Don't play like you don't know." He shouted getting up from the table. i noticed that his pants had a huge hole in the back. I started to laugh. He ahd ripped the spring out.

" What the hell is so funny?" He asked. I couldn't answer I only pointed. He looked at the back of his pants and then he started to laugh. Suddenly I was up...can you guess.... that's right. The wall. And he wasn't laughing. I stopped and looked at him for a moment then I started to laugh again. I apparently confused him because he dropped me and backed up.

" I'm sorry." I breathed. I laughed for amoment then I looked at him." I couldn't help my self." Laugh laugh." And you r the one who declared war." Laugh laugh.

" I did didn't I?" He said more as a statement then a question." Wll you should no better then to wage war on me. You should have surrendered imediatly." I laughed some more

" I'm sorry but I didn't know that was an option." laugh laugh. I couldn't stop laughing. I just thought that the whole pants thing was hysterical. Maybe because he wore pink undies or maybe that he had been stupid enough to rip his pants and have me fix them again.

"Baka onna." He said then he left the kitchen.

Toma

I did have Kat fix my pants but I sat and watched her the entire time. Staring over her shoulder and breathing down her neck trying to be as anoyying as possible.

" Would you cut it out." She finally exclaimed throwing the pants down and standing to face me." If you want me to fix your stupid pants then your going to have to give me a little space." She put her hands on her hips. I smirked at her just stood there staring at her. She sat back down and started to sew again. And I, of course, breathed down her neck again. She poked me hard with the needle. I grimaced and rubbed the offending spot with one hand. 'Damn that onna.' I thought as she started to hum. 'Damn that song too. Damn everything about her.' I was pissed. No one poked me with a needle.

" Ow." Kat said quietly under her breath. I looked over her shoulder to see what the problem was. She had poked herself with the needle. I smirked and went to sit down. 'Serves you right.' I thought as I watched her suck on her thumb.

" What's wrong with your thumb?" I asked after about two minutes.

" I poked it you moron." she said with a sneer. I sneered right back. 

" Get busy." I growled. She just looked at me with an exasperated look on her face then, to my utter amazement, she threw my pants on the floor and stood to leave.

" What do you think you are doing?" I said standing in front of her so she couldn't leave.

" It's lunch time duhhhh." She said as if I were stupid. I would show her.

" To bad." I told her." You finish with my pants and then maybe I'll consider letting you have something to eat. But not until then." She looked at me in horror.

" You barbarien." She said sounding truly horrified." But I can't live without food. What will I do?" she said the last part with a strange accent so I knew she was being sarcastic. I growled and threw her back onto her bed.

Kat

Before I knew what hit me I was flying back through the air. I landed on my bed with a plop and had all the air knocked out of me. 

" Damn you creten." I yelled in a strange british accent without looking at him." You can take my food. You can take my planet. BUT YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY FREEDOM!!!" I yelled sounding as much like Mel gibson as possible. I heard the door slam and lock. I laughed. Maybe he thought that I had cabin fever again. And then again maybe I did. Mwahahahaha.

" Well maybe now I'll have some peice and quiet." I said to myself as I picked up his pants and resumed sewing.

Toma

I looked at her in horror as she started to sound exctly like she did on the ship when she was crazy. I spun around and quickly shut and locked the door. There was no way I_ was going to go throught that again. I didn't _want many more of my shirts ruined because of that woman. Then I realised something. SHE HAD MY PANTS. I cringed and thought that maybe I should burn them when I got them back. I started to walk calmly away but I heard her talking to herself so I stayed.

" .......piece and quiet." I heard her say then I heard soem scratching around and then she started to hum and then she started to sing. I pressed my ear up against the door to listen.

" It's a beautifull day in the neighborhood. Would you be my could you be my. Neighbor." She apparently finished the song because she stopped singing. I heard some more scratching and then silence. BANG.

Something hit the door right where my ear was. 

" DAMN IT!"I yelled and moved away from the door. I heard Kat's laughter through the door and I frowned. So that's how she wanted to play. Well I had some dirty tricks up my sleeve too. I walked away to prepare her a little snack.

Kat

I finished his pants and stood and stretched then I walked over to the door and knocked.

" Hello? I'm done." I called. I listened at the door to see if he was coming. Strangely enough he was and he opened the door and let me out without a fight. I looked at his back strangly then I cautiously followed him into the kitchen. Sitting on the table was a huge meal. I looked at him suspiciously the I sat down and stared at the food.

" Are you going to eat it?" Toma asked quietly from his place at the kitchen counter. I looked atr him then at the food then back at him.

" No." I said simply after a while. He looked at me as if hurt then he turned back to whatever he was doing at the counter.

Toma

'Damn.'

Kat 

I stared at him long and hard before I finally decided that i would search the food for explosives poison and other harmful things of distruction. After a minute of poking and prodding i decided that it was worthy of my taste buds and i shoved a piece of fruit in my mouth.

" With GOD as my witness I'll never go hungry again." I said trying to sound like Scarlet O'hara from 'Gone with the Wind.' Toma turned and stared at me then he slowly back away.

" What's your problem?" I asked. He just stare at me harder for a moment then he turned back to his shenanegans. I smiled and stood and walked over to him.

" What's the matter? Can't figur a poor girl out?" I said like Ma kettle. " Or am I just so tempting that you can barely live?" I said. His back went rigid and I coiuld see the red slowly creeping up his neck. I laughed.

" Got you." I said tauntingly as I went back to my food. He sputtered around for aminute like an old man then he finally turned to me.

" You are the worst mistake that Ihave ever made." He stated simply. My eyes filled with fake tears and I gave him the best hurt look I could muster.

" You don't like me?" I asked trying to sound like a juvenile." I'm sorry that I haven't been the best little girl for you. I'll try harder." I fake cried. I flung myself at his feet and pretended to wail.

Toma

I watched as Kat threw herself at my feet. I was shocked. She should have been devastated by my comment but she wasn't and it bugged me no end.

" Woman. If you don't take you r sniveling self off of me right now then I 'm going to make you regret ever being born." I threatened. She snickered and stood up then she walked out of the room grabbing a piece of fruit on the way.

" Your my favorite mistake." She sang as she left. I watched her go until she turned the corner then I smiled evily. She wouldn't be enjoying that food for long.

After I cleaned up the spiked food I went to check on the young rebel. I walked into her room and saw her sitting on the floor rocking back and forth. 

" Kat?" I asked. She turned over dramaticly.

" What?" she asked. I saw that her eyes were glazed ovr and that she was acting a little more drunk then usual.

" How are you feeling?" I asked smugly.

" Sexy." She said sexily eying me with interest.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded. This is not what I expected. She stood up and started to walk over to me slowly trying to swing her hips sexily but was failling miserably.

" Tell me 'Toma'." She said putting emphasise on my name." do you think I'm sexy?" I felt the color rise under my collar.

"Um...uh..." I stuttered. 'Damn this female.' I thought. She smiled.

"You think I'm gorgeous. You want to kiss me. You want to marry me." She sang. That woman knew to many songs. She got really close and shoved her face into mine and looked as if she were about to kiss me but suddenly she pitched forward and landed on her face on the floor. I had moved back as soon as she fell so that she wouldn't land on me. 

She lay on the floor drooling. I stared at her for a moment then I went to pick her up but he turned quickly in her sleep and spout out.

" Oh Toma no." Then she calmed down and I picked her up and put her in her bed. That day I vowed never to get her drunk again.

Kat

I woke up and was imediatly attacked with a head ache. A bad head ache. An evil head ache. I was going to kill me a sayain. I sat up and grunted. 

" I'm okay I'm okay." I told myself as the head ache slowly went back into hibernation. I stood up and walked around the room trying to steady my shaky legs. I opened the door and slowly went in search of something to drink. Preferably water. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cubbard the I went to the faucet and turned it on cold.

" I see your awake." I heard 'Him' say behind me. I squeazed the glass so hard it cracked.

" Yeah I'm awake." I said through clenched teeth. " No thanks to you." I heard Toma walk into the kitchen and sit down.

" Bring me my food." He demanded. I turned on him.

" WHAT?" I screamed." YOU THINK THAT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME THAT I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU DINNER? WHATEVER." I threw the glass at him and then I ran out of the room. 

" Woman." Toma said grabbing my arm before I got to far." Get back here and make me dinner." I calmly walked in and pulled the left overs out of the ice box/frdgy thingy and plopped them on the table in front of him. He stared at them in disgust then he looked at me.

" I refuse to eat that." He said crossing his arms.

" Oh you refuse to eat it but what I had on the ship was all you people ever feed me so I was stuck with it and now guess what? It's pay back for all the helpless poodles you killed." I said to him. He stared at me for a moment then he picked up his meal and started to leave the kitchen. He stopped in the door and turned his head slightly so that he could see me.

" Is that what those annoying little thing s were back on your planet?" He asked. I shrieked. They were actual poodles. I threw another glass at him but he had ducked out of the kitchen just in time. 

I cleaned up the broken glass and then I went to bed. The next morning when I woke up Toma was gone. 


	3. Part Three: The Departure

PART THREE THE DEPARTURE

Kat

Toma came home that night with a look on his face that could have frozen someone in place had he looked at them long enough.

" Toma?" I said. I rarely used his name but right now it seemed like he needed to hear it. Plus I was genuinly worried. I don't know why but I was. " What's wrong?" He sat at the table and stared straight ahead.

"Nothing is wrong onna." He said through clenched teeth." Now bring me my food." I stared at him long and hard for a moment then I turned and started for the kitchen.  
" Kat." He said behind me." Would you make me a sandwich?" I was shocked that was the first civil question he had ever asked me. I nodded and headed into the kitchen to see about dinner.

When I had finished I went back to the dining area and set the plate in front of him then I sat down oposit of him.

" Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" I asked him inquiringly. He just grunted and continued to eat. I watched him for a moment and then realied what he was doing.

" You jerk." I creid rising to my feet." You are perpuosly eating slow so that you won't have to tell me. Well fine you don't have to tell me anything. Jut keep your stupid little secrets." I left the room and went to lay on my bed. I was so mad at him for not telling me what was wrong that I just sat there and fumed for about ten minutes but after a while the hot sayain day made me groggy and all that I wanted to do was take a nap. I sat up and quickly ribbed my eyes. 'No kat.' I thought to myself.' Don't fall asleep.' But I just laid back on the bed and was soon snoring softly.

Toma

I stood n the door way of the seervants quarters and watched Kat sleep for about ten minutes then I sighed and slowly walked away. I was going to miss her little outburst's. I went to my room to pack. I pulled out from under the bed a bag and none to gently started to throw things in it. Clothes and socks and other sayain things that I would need. I picked up a pair of pants and was about to shove them in the bag when I felt something in the pocket. I reached into them and pulled out the necklace that I had confiscated from Kat before we had arrived on Vegeat-sie. I fingured the intricate work and wondered what master crafts man had made. Little did I know that it was made by clairs and that there were stock piles of it in warehouses all over the u.s. I turned it over and on the back saw Kat's initials scratched in shaky letters. ' Maybe I should return this to her before I leave. Or maybe I should wear it for good luck.' I couldn't decide what top do with it so I shoved it in my pocket and started to pack some more things. 

It didn't take me long before I was finished and had nothing to do. I stepped into the kitchen and loked at the counters and the stove. I would also miss the good food. I was went intoi the living room and sat down to think. I thought about the last few months remembering things. The capture of chykuu, having my buttons ripped off by Kat, having to declare war on a chykuu because she had pinched my butt, cofessing my undying love for food in front of Kat. I suddenly realised that Kat was in most of my good memories. 'Damn her.' I thought.' She is taking over my personal life to.' I snuggled deeper into the chair and began to relax. My eyes became heavy and slowly I realised that I was going to fall asleep.' Oh well. I could use a good nap anyways.' I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes all the way then I drifted off to sleep.

Kat

I woke up and saw that the sun was sinking below the horisen. I slowly stretched thenI stood and went to find something to eat. i had to walk through the living room on the way out and saw Toma sleeping in a chair in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. i walked up to him and leaned over him quietly so as not to wake him up.

" Damn you you stupid baka." I said under my breath." why won't you tell me what's wrong?" I straightened and went into the kitchen not knowing that toma had awakened and had heard everything that I had said. Thank GOD that it wasn't alot. I sat down at the table and started eating the left overs from the night before. Food is always better the seconde day anyway. I crammed my mouth full and hadn't yet swallowed so I nearly choke when Toma said something behind me.

" What are you eating?" He asked. I jumped fifty feet in the air and sucked some of the wierd ricy stuff down my windpipe.

" What 'cough cough' is'cough cough ' your 'cough cough' problem' cough cough.'" I said trying to either cough the rice out or suck it all the way in. Neither was working. I stared at him as he watched me choke.' Geeze what a moron.' I thought.

" What are you eating?" He repeated. I stared at him in disgust then I pointed the counter. He looked over and saw the pot from the night before. He turned to me in disgust this time.

" You are eating yesterdays food?" He asked. I nodded my head in affirmation.

" Yeah." I told him souding like a stuck up pool girl.

"That is disgusting." He said walking over and sittin g next to me. He sat there for a moment then he suddenly grabbed my bowl from and crammed the rest of the hot food down his thraot

"What's your problem?" I asked in anger trying to get my food back. He just growled and turned his back on me.

Toma

I would be leaving in about two days time for the stupidest outpost in the entire war. I would be lucky if I heard the war over the radios we had in our ships. Stupid war, stupid posts, stupid king. He would be going too. Only he would be on the front lines. I was furious with him for that. The stupid king was going to go and fight in the front lines because he thought that he wa invincable. Stupid Baka. He would be leaving Prince Begeta home to rule while the king was away. What a mistake. I would trust the throne to anyone even Veggie before I trusted it with some haughty baka prince. They were all losers. I thought of all the things that I neede to have the servants do berfore I left. The main servants that I had had for the last couple of years would need to be given instructions on how the house should be kept. I ticked off a list of hously duties that they would be performing over the next few days. The I thought about Kat and all the trouble that she would get into when I left. 'Hmmm.' I thought.' What am I going to do with you Kat?' I couldn't think about that at that moment. I neede to do things. I went into the main living room and looked at an evelope on the table. It was adressed to me from prince Veggie. I picked it up cautiously. The brat had a tendancy to plant letter bombs. Suddenly a thought so brillient it astounded me entered my head. I smirked evily. Let prince Veggie have her for the duration of time that I was gone. That would teach her to be a little more respectfull. Any time that she got out of line I would threaten to take her back to the palace and let Veggie have at her again. It was brillient.

" HAHA!!!" I cried and ripped the letter open.

BOOM.

Kat

After Toma had eaten my LEFTOVERS! I went outside and started to play in the dirt. I played like I was in the army and rolled around. I was completely covered with red dirt and weeds but it was great. Suddenly i sat up and looked at my dirty self.

" How old am I?" I asked myself but before I could answer myself a huge explosion ripped through the air and I was thrown back into the dirt. I lay there panting for a minute before finally deciding to go see if Toma needed my help picking throught the ruble. I stepped over the door and entered the house. Then I stopped and looked at the huge horrifying creature before me. I started to laugh. toma stood in the middle of the floor covered in some strange black substance. His already spiky hair was spikier and it looked as if he had stuck his finger in a socket. It was pushed back so straight up front that if he was laying down you could build a puzzle on it. His eyes were wide and he was holding what I thought to be a tissue in his right hand. I leaned against the door frame and grabbed my stomache. I was laughing so hard it hurt.

" OH.....MY GOSH....." I laughed pointing at him." YOU....LOOK....SO RIDICULOUS." He just stood there in shock for a moment then he looked at me and said.

" I'm going to go change." And with that he turned and walked into his room. I laughed even harder and fell to the ground.

When I had calmed down enough to stand I went and stood in front of his door. I stood there snickering for aminute before I changed my voice to sound normal.

" Hey Toma?" I called into his room knocking lightly on his door." Do you want me to check your room for strange and unusual objects? Or gnomes maybe." I started to laugh again. Suddenly, in mid laugh, the door flew open and a hand was clutching my throat.

" Get your things ready." He hissed in my ear." We're leaving in an hour." And then he slammed the door. Which after the explosion *snicker snicker* wasn't the best thing for the door and it fell open reveiling Toma in his pretty pink undies. I ran to my room laughing hoping that he wouldn't chase me.

Toma

I let her get away mostly because I didn't care that she had seen me in my underpants and partly becasue I didn't think that it would be worth it. I knew that everytime she saw me within the next few days she would laugh and would be no fun at all. I sighed and sat down on my bed. What the hell waws I going to do with her? Maybe if I were lucky I would die honorably on the battle field and I wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. I graoned and flopped back on my bed. Then I stood up and started to dress. Kat wouldn't get away from making a fool of me much longer.

She snickered the whole way to the palace and even burst into laughter a couple of times. I growled and considered dropping her again. Apparently she could read minds in her insanity because she looked at me and started to laugh again.

" Are you going to drop me?" She asked talking to me as if I were a little child." Are you? Are you?" She was seriously going to pay for all of it. She burst into laughter again and resituated herself in my arms.

" Do you like to carry me?" She asked finally after a little bit of silence.

" Where the hell did that come from?" I asked yelling. She clutched her ears.

" Geeze you don't have to yell I'm right here you know." She said quietly then she crossed her arms and pouted. 

" I do not like to carry you it is just necesary." I told her. She laughed and perked up. 'Damn it why can't I keep my mouth shut.' I thought to myself in regret.

" Would you teach me how to fly, then?" She asked expectantly." Will you? Huh? Will you?" I growled and told her to shut up. She looked at me in mock hurt and then she snickered and turned around.

" I should drop you again and not catch you this time." I told her. She just laughed harder.

Kat

We reached the palace and Toma imediatly left me standing alone on a platform. Huge sayian strangers in armor brushed past me and shoved me around. One sayain pushed me to the ground and apparently found it hystericly funny and decided to make a game out of keeping me on the floor.

" You jerk let me up." I yelled at the big lug who had his foot on my back. Several sayain s were now making sport of me and I didn't like it. They just laughed at my pititfull predicament.

" Your all @#$%^&* 's." I yelled they hooted louder. I frowned and put my head on the floor to wait it out but suddenly I heard a grunt and the weight of the sayains foot was off my back. I sat up and looked around me. All the sayains were looking at the floor and shuffling they're feet. The one who had been standing on me lay on the floor with Veggie standing on his chest a look of triumph on his cute little face.

" Hey Veggie." I said waving akwardly. He looked at me and smiled.

" KITTTTTYYYYYYYYY!!" He screamed and flew at me. I had the breath knocked out of me when he hit me. And then yet again I was on the floor. 

" Can you play? Huh? Can ya can ya can ya?" He asked I had to caoncentrate really hard to be able to understand his fast little speach.

" I guess." I told him skepticaly." I don't know what Toma wants me to do so I guess it's all right." I stood up and grabbed my bag. Veggie led me out the door and down a couple halls then he opened a door and led me into the most amazing playroom I had ever seen. It was filled with what I guessed were acient weapons and ther biggest chemistry set I had ever seen. There were many other things but nothing so interesting as the first two. I stared in wonder ment at my suroundings.

" Wow Veggie." I said to him." I'm jealuos." He looked at me in confusement before he turned to his chemistry set.

" This is my pride and joy." He said in his cute little kid voice. " and then there's arsley." He said walking over to a huge basket in a corner of his room. He lifted the lid and pulled out a weird looking snake-lizard thingy.

" He's my best friend." Veggie said stroking the thing.

" Cool." I said. Veggie looked at me as if what I had said was totally against the law. I explained." Cool is a earth term for amazing. Um... wow." He nodded in understanding.

" Cool." He said trying the new word out. I smiled at his cuteness.

" Tell me more about earth." He said putting arsley away and walking over to his chemistry set.

" Well. What do you want to know?" I asked.

" I don't know." He said shortly. I stared at his back.

" Well. The best place in the whole world is a place called Taco Jonhs. It serves really good food there. and then theres a few other places let me think. And I love to swim. Earth ahs the most beautiful lakes and oceans but before you guys came they were being polluted and that was not cool." I told him. I'm a tree hugger." An there's this thing called a bike. It has two wheels and it you have to pedal it really hard to keep moving or you'll fall over. Sometimes I would take my bike out late at night and go riding around the neighborhoods when it was dark. It always smelled really good at night on my planet. But my favorite thing to do was read stories about made up characters and watch things called cartoons. It was really cool because I would imagine my self as a character in the stories. I miss cartoons" I told him. He was busy creating another weapon of mass destruction and I thought that he wasn't paying attention to me. But he was and he turned then stopped and stared at me for a minute.

" Did you have a brother like Bejita?" He asked."   
"No definatly not as hot.... no wait I mean." I stuttered. Thank GOD Veggie didn't know what that meant.

" Cool." He said taking in my word. I felt a swell of pride for the little kid. Maybe I wouldn't be so bored here after all.

" I also had a sister and a little brother." I told him. He looked at me in astonishment.

" You had a big family." He said. I nodded then I walked over to where he was and looked at his creation.

" Whatcha makin?" I asked. He turned back to his station and started to put some stuff on his gun I gues you would call it.

" I'm making a lazer gun." He said I smiled. 

" Can I help?" I asked. 

" Yeah." He cried in delight. I fell beside him and listened to his every cammand.

Bejita

I walked into Veggie's room to see what he was up to and saw the slave girl sitting with him telling him about her planet while helping him build a gun or something. I stared at them for amoment until I heard Veggie laugh at something she said. I felt betrayed by my little brother. He was the best little brother a sayain could have and now this girl was taking him away from me. I stopped my self from thinking any more not wanting to jump to conclusions. But it still hurt to watch her with him. I cleared my throat to get his attention. They both turned and I saw Veggie's face light up.

" BEJITA!!!" He screamed rushing at me. I grabbed him just in time and narrowly missed being sent to the floor. I held him in my arms and stared at the girl.

" What are you doing?" I asked my little brother. He looked at me with his big black eyes and I felt my heart melt. I would do anything for this little brat.

" Kitty is telling me about her planet while we make a big gun." He told me I smiled at him.

" Well." I started." I guess then you won't want to come with me to lunch to day." I tried my best to look disapointed. Veggie squealed with delight.

" Yeah. And can I get a big bowl of Vegetaria?" He asked." I nodded.

" And can Kitty come too?" He asked. I looked at the girl and saw that she ahd her head down. When Veggie asked if she could come she looked at him and smiled softly.

" Veggie. You go wit you r brother." She told him." I'll just wonder around until you want to play again. okay?" 

" Cool." Veggie said. I looked at him strangly then back at the girl. She was trying to hold in her laughter. I left the room and headed for the dinning hall.

I got us our food and then we went to claim the best seat in the house.

" So." I said sitting next to Veggie who was doing some thing to his napkin." What did the girl tell you?" Veggie looked from his food to me then back to his food. I guess he thought that I was going to starve him until he told me what I wanted to know. I smiled and shoved his food n front of him. He started to shovel it into his mouth.

" She...told me.... hmphavooddacrrieoum." I couldn't undestand half of what he was saying because he kept shoveling stuff in his mouth as he talked.

" Veggie." I said he stopped eating and looked at." Eat you r food then tell me okay?" He nodded and stuffed the rest of it in his mouth. When he had finished he started to talk about a mile a minute.

" There are cartoons and Taco Johns and Kitty has a sister and two brothers." He told me increduosly. I looked at him and smiled.

" That's alot of people." I told him. Veggie smiled and stuck his hand in mine.

" Let's go play in the gardens." He told me. I smiled and nodded.

Kat

I watched the two leave and felt a pang of loneliness. I really liked that little kid and i didn't want him to go but I knew that if I had accepted Veggie's invitation Bejita would have made sure that I had a horrible time. What a jerk. I went to walk through the gardens again.

I looked through little walkways hoping to discover a little private corner that I could sit and think. I found the perfect place. It was nestled in between two huge tree's that were surounded with bushes. I laid down under the branches and soon fell asleep.

I woke to the sound of giddy childs laughter and squeals. I sat up and looked around me. I was alone. I guessed that the sound was coming from the other side of the bush to my right. I stood and walked to the end of the bush. I peeked around and saw Bejita crouching behind a bush. I silently walked up behind him and just stood there for a moment.

" Hey Bejita." I said suddenly. He spun around quickly a ki blast ready. When he saw that it was me he snarled and settled back into his hiding place.

" Whatcha doin'?" I asked rolling back and forth on my heels. He grunted and peeked out from his hidding place. 

" Go away onna. I'm busy." He said. I just stared at his back not moving. He turned and looked at me in disgust.

" Do you know who I am?" He asked. I shook my head even though I knew perfectly well.

" I am the mighty prince Bejita and you are just a stupid slave. If I want I can have you killed by any one I wanted. Now go away." I stared at him.

" I think you gave away you r hiding place." I told him. He turned and looked out behind the bush. Veggie was peeking around the bush staring at Bejita. His little bottom lip quivering.

" Your not gonna kill Kitty are you?" He sniffed. Bejita looked at Veggie than at me then back to Veggie.

" No Veggie I'm not going to kill Kitty." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. " she was just giving away my hiding spot that's all." He told the sniffling child. Veggie cried out happily and ran to his brother and gave him a big hug. Bejita looked uncomfortable showing so much emotion in front of me. I just smiled at this show of brotherly love.

" Can Kitty play too?" Veggie asked. Bejita nodded hesitently.

" okay then your it." He cried pointing at me then he ran off to hide. I looked t Bejita and smiled and shrugged. Bejita shook his head and then he ran off too.

I spent about half an hour trying to find the little buggars. It was Bejita I found first though and unfortunatly. As I looked for Veggie he continually glared at my back and gave me the worst looks I had ever seen. After a little while of not finding the boy I got worried.

" Bejita I can't find Veggie." I told him worriedly. " I looked everywhere and he's not here." Bejita looked as if he were going to kill me.

" If anything happened to him I'm going to kill you personally." He stood and went in search of Veggie. We looked for an hour searching every possible corner that we could. Pretty soon I was freaked out. As, apparently, was Bejita. We stopped for a minute to get our berrings straight when suddenly Bejita stiffened and looked at a bush to our left. We walked over to it and gently lifted the branches. There lying peacefull and asleep was Veggie. His mouth was slightly open and his arms were flailed out in different directions. 

" Awwee." I cooed as Bejita bent ot pick him up. I looked into his cute little face and sighed. Bejita looked at me strangly for a minute then he turned and headed back to the palace. 

That night I had no idea what was going on or why Toma hadn't come back for me. I was kinda annoyed. I had no where to sleep and no one offered me a place. I stood around watching everyone else head off to bed while I just stood there. Finally Veggie ran up and took my hand.

" Kitty guess WHAT?" He asked excitedly.  
" I don't know Veggie what?" I asked back. Veggie's smile grew.

" YOU GET TO STAY WITH ME!!!" He cried. I stared at him in astonishment for moment before shaking my head .

" Are you serious Veggie?" I asked the little boy. He nodded his head vigerously and started to pull me towards his room. I allowed him to pull me a little way's before I stopped him.

" Veggie where's Toma?" I asked. Veggie looked at me for a moment then he replied.

" He's with my dad." And with that he lead me to his room.

Toma

I sat with the King all day listening to his idiotic plans for the war. I barely even escaped for lunch. But I had and was so relieved to be able to get out of that stuffy room. I went to the dinning hall and ordered my food then I went and stood in front of a window and stared at the gardens. I saw prince Bejita and Veggie playing a game. Then I saw Kat join them. I was astounded that Bejita had let her join. Bejita was a jerk but he loved his little brother and would do anything for him. I finished my food and went back to the meeting room to listen to some more of the king's rambling.

That night I went in search of Kat. I don't know why but I guess that I just wanted some one to talk to. Or bicker with is more like it. I looked around for about twenty minutes when I finally found her in Veggie's room sleeping peacefully on the floor at the foot of Veggie's huge bed. I watched her sleep for a moment then I quietly shut the door and went to my room. I lay on the bed for hours and thought of my life since I first saw Kat. She had sure made it interesting. And fun. I had never had some one to bicker with before when I had brought her here. In reality I really didn't mind her company and even looked forward to our spars every day. Before I knew it the sun had risen and it was time to go back to the King. I dressed slowly trying to stall before I had to go and sit through another day an old man droning on and on. I left and walked slowly through the halls. We would be leaving early tomorrow for the war. That didn't leave much time for anything. Especialy since I was stuck in the king s presence all day. 

Kat

I woke up to Veggie jumping on the bed.

"KITTY!!!" He screamed jumping off the bed onto me. I grunted as he landed on my stomach. "Do you want to play now?" I stared at him out of tired eyes. Then I rolled over causing him to fall off of me. I pulled my blanket about my head. Veggie giggled and pulled at the blanket.

" Kittyyyy?" He said. "Are you awake?" He suddenly pulled the blanket away. I jumped at him and started to tickle him. He squealed and tried very hard to push my hands away. For a minute I thought that I heard something but I couldn't be sure over Veggies giggles. Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and flung me back.

" What the hell were you doing?" Bejita said as he cradled a giggling Veggie in his arms.

" I was tickling him." I said rudly. Bejita looked at me strangly for a moment then he turned to Veggie.

" Was she hurting you?" He asked holding Veggie by the shoulders. Veggie snickered.

" No." He said simply. Bejita looked from Veggie to me. Then he stood and rather stiffly left the room. Veggie watched him shut the door. Then he looked at me evilly.

" I'm hungry!" He cried loudly. Bejita ran back into the room quickly.

" do you want me to take you to breakfast?" He asked his little brother. Veggie laughed.

" Okay." He said then he left leaving me alone in his room. 

I stayed there most of the day as Bejita took Veggie around to a bunch of different places. I picked up his toys carefully and put them where I figured he could find them easily. I was bent over his chemistry set when he came in. I heard the door open so I turned expecting to see Veggie and Bejita but it wasn't either. It was Toma. I stared at him.

" Hello." He said calmly putting his hands behind his back.

" Hey" I said looking away from him. " What are you up to?" I asked as i folded some of Veggies clothes.

" Nothing." He said curtly. I turned and stared at him. 

"Oookay." I said. He looked like the army general that stands in front of the flag." Well. Do you want to sit down?" I offered him a big fluffy chair. He moved to it and sat down.

" What have you been doing lately?" He asked stiffly.

" Oh not much." I told him leaning against a windowsill." You know since you r not around I had to find someone else to torture, so..." I trailed off enjoying the look on Toma's face. He sneered at me and I laughed.

Toma

I sat there and watched Kat clean and laugh. She was always ready for a good argument. That's what I liked about her. I didn't like her alot but ya know I like the way she could think up rude comments in seconds.

" Has Veggie been a horrid little brat?" I asked her hoping that she would cringe and tell me some horrible nightmarish stories. She just smiled and got little hearts in her eyes.

" He is sooooooo cute." She said dreamily. I looked at her in shock.

" He is only seven onna." I cried.

" Why Toma are you jealous that I talk more highly of a seven year old then of you?" She said. I glared at her.

" I am not jealous.' I said through clentched teeth. She looked at me as she knew some big secret that I didn't which is impossible because I know way more then she does.

" What is that look for?" I asked her jumping up and grabbing her wrists. She looked at me warily.

" If I tell you do you promise to let go?" She asked. I could almost hear the fear in her voice.

" I do not make promises." I told her but I let her wrists go anyway. She leaned in closer and whispered in my ear. My eyes widened.

"I AM NOT!!!" I screamed. She bounced away from me and ran to the other side of the room.

" Are too." She taunted. I knew what I was getting into and honestly I didn't want to do it but I did.

" Am not."   
"Are to."   
"Am not."   
"Are to are to are to." She said. And just to be contradictory.

"Am not am not am not am not." Ha I said once more then she did.

" Are to." 

"Am not."   
"Are to." 

Kat

I had so much fun making fun of Toma. And to figure out that he was jealous of Veggie was the amo I needed to make his life a living hell.

"Am not." He said like a little kid. I thought of something and decided to try it out not knowing if it would work on a sayain.

"Am not." I yelled.

" Are to." He yelled then he stopped short." Damn it." He said. I looked at him in astonishment.

" It worked. It really worked" I said a slow smile forming on my lips. He stared at me in anger.

" If you ever tell anyone what went on in this room today I will kill you ." He said then he left. I stared after him in shock. 'Was it true?' I thought. 'Could he actualy be jealous?' I had no idea.

I didn't see Toma again until he ot back but of course I had no idea that he left and it pissed the crap out of me. I laid down on Veggies bed and took a nap.

Veggie

I walked back into the room and saw Kitty sleeping on my bed. I didn't want to wake her up but I had to. I wanted to show her the thing that Bejita had gotten me today. I ran over and jumped onto her stomach shouting her name.

" KITTY!!!!" She sat up quickly and because I had landed on her stomach at that exact point I knocked all the air out of her and she spit on me.

" Eeewwww" I said. Kitty lay back panting heavily.

" Hey Veggie." She said holding her stomach. I wiped off my face eith my sleeve and then I looked at her happily.

" Guess what Kitty?" I said bouncing up and down on her stomach.

" Wh...aa....aaa...tttt...... Veeggg.....iieee." She tried to get out but everytime I landed on her she exhaled really fast. It was really funny. I laughed.

" BEJITA TOOK ME TO SEE THE BIG SHIPS THAT THEY BRING FOOD HERE IN AND HE GOT ME A REALLY PRETTY ORANGE THING!!!" I shouted pulling the orange thing out of my pocket. She stared at it in wonder.

" Veggie. That's an orange." She told me. I looked at her exasperated.

" Of course it's orange." I told her.

" No no. It's a fruit from my planet called an orange." She said sitting up.

" Does it taste good?" I asked her. She nodded.

" Only if it's ripe though." She said then she took the orange from me and tore the pretty skin off. Under neath was another pretty round ball covered in fuzz. Kitty broke the thing open and handed me a slice. I stuck it in y mouth and chewed. My eyes widened and my mouth got all smushed up. Kat looked at me and laughed.

" It's sour huh." She said sticking a piece in her mouth. Her mouth didn't do the smush thing but her eyes got a little narrow.

" So. What do you want to do today?" She asked me. I smiled and pointed to my chemistry set.

Bejita

I dropped Veggie off at his room and went to talk to my father. On the way to his room I juggled some of the fruit I had gotten from the first shipment. I hadn't tasted any yet but I would later when I could savor it. I walked into my fathers room and saw only servants.

" Hey you." I said to one. It stepped forward." Where is my father?" I asked him.

" At the air field." The servant replied. I graoned. This could not be good. I ran most of the way there trying to get there as fast as I could. My idiot father was probably getting himself stuck in an engine compartment or something. I reached the air field and saw lines upon lines of men waiting around and atop a platform at the end of the lines was my father. I saw Toma at the end of the third line and went over to talk to him.

" Whats going on?" I asked him quietly when I reached him. He looked at me as if I were a bug.

" Your father is telling us all of the glory days." He told me. I graoned. I had heard so much about the glory days that It mad me gag to hear it. 

".......and so when we reach th ebattle field I want you all to know that.....WE ARE GOING TO WIN!!!!The king said making some very stupid looking poses. My cheeks flamed red as I heard some of the other soldiers snicker behind me.

" Your going to war?" I asked Toma. He nodded.

" That's why I left Kat with your brother." He told me. 'Ah.' I thought.' So he's to blame.'

" I thought that I could bring her here and teach her a lesson. But she fellin love with Veggie that moment that she first saw him." Toma finished sounding a little strange. 

" Women." I said.

" Hai." He replied. 

Kat

I helped Veggie finish his lazer gun then we went to the garden to see if it worked. Unfortunatly for the other servants. It did. Veggie shot everything that he could get his sights. And he was all over the garden to. Every time I turned around he was gone. Off to some other corner shooting someone else. I ran the whole day. That night after dinner I tucked Veggie in and then I laid down on my pallet on the floor and was about to go to sleep when Veggie leaned over the bed.

" Kitty?" He said.

" What?" I asked.

" Are you asleep?" I looked at his adorable little out line.

" No Veggie." I told him.

" Would you get me my stuffed wooss?" He asked. I stared at him in confusement.

" Veggie I don't know what you stuffed wooss is." I told him.

" He's over on the shelf." Veggie said persisting. I sighed and stood up and walked over to the shelf. I pointed at various objects and each was refused until I came a to a fuzzy thing that had no arms or legs just fur.

" Yeah yeah that one." Veggie cried. I grabbed the thing and handed him to Veggie.

" Thank you Kitty." He said with a yawn and with that he lay back on his bed and fell asleep. I watched him for a minute thinking about how cute he was then I laid down my self and went to sleep.

The next morning Veggie woke me up again saying something about the troops leaving for war.

" What Veggie?" I yawned.

"Can we go see the ships leave?" He asked excitedly. I nodded and stood. Seeing as I only had the one out fit I didn't need to change so we just left.   
We walked a long time before finally reaching the take off platform. It was covered in huge ships with they're engines running.

" By Daddy!!" Veggie cried waving to a ship." Bye Toma!!" He cried. My eyes widened. 

" Veggie did Toma leave for war?" I asked the little boy. Veggie nodded. I looked back up at the departing ships.

" Damn you Toma." I muttered.


	4. The Matchmaker

The Matchmaker 4  
  
Veggie  
  
I looked up at Kitty when she said "Damn you Toma." What had she meant by that? Why was Toma being damned by leaving? Oh well. I shrugged at that point not really caring. We stood there until the ships were no longer in sight then we turned and headed back to the palace. I grabbed Kitty's hand and pulled her along. " Come on Kitty." I cried pulling her through streets lined with vendors selling produce and meats and different things." Let's look through the stores and buy stuff." She smiled at me and shook her head. " Ok." She said concedingly. I yelled something unintelligible like all kids my age and took off down the street. Kitty close on my heels. " Oh no. Veggie!" Kitty called sliding to a stop. I slid to a stop as well but didn't do it quite as gracefully. I slid and rammed into the side of a near by stall. I jumped up and shook the dust from my hair then I turned to Kitty and looked at her curiously. " What?" I asked cocking my head to one side. " I didn't bring any money." She said sounding truly sorry. I snorted. " Who needs money." I said scornfully. I stuck my hands onto my hips and turned my head to the side. " I am the almighty Prince Veggie. Prince Veggie's do not need money." I was sure that I was acting so almighty and Princely. Kitty crossed her arms and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. " Are you sure?" She asked skeptically. Not wanting her to know that I wasn't sure I struck another valiant pose and nodded and gave that grin that says 'I am a pimp daddy who gets what he wants.' She laughed and took my hand. " Ok, we'll go buy things with your charm." She said teasingly. I grinned and gave her a pull towards the nearest stall.( Which happened to be the one I rammed into.) It had pretty pictures of planets and explosions. I didn't like any of them. We moved onto the next stall. It had smelly fish. Kitty looked ready to gag. Though that could have been a look of pure fascination. I am not sure which. I ran to the next stall and stared dreamily at the pretty orbs that hung from chains. Inside each orb a flower was suspended. They were real pretty. I turned to Kitty who was looking at the stall with paper. "Kitty!" I cried. She turned quickly to me. " I want one of these." I said. She stepped over and looked through the displays. She stuck out her lower lip and nodded at them approvingly. Then she looked up for the storekeeper. He was no where to be seen. Kitty leaned over the booth. " Hello?" She said looking around. " What?" A strange alien popped his head up. Kitty fell back. "Woh. E.T." She muttered under her breath. She straightened." Um yes hello. His majesty would like one of your orbs." The alien looked down at me and grunted. " Well go ahead and look around and tell me when you've found the one you want." He said gruffly then his head went back under the booth. " Weird." Kitty said then she started to look around the little booth. I followed her example and started to look for ' the one.' Suddenly I heard Kitty gasp. I ran around to the other side of the booth to where Kitty was. She was standing there staring at one of the orbs. "What is it Kitty?" I asked. She looked at me then pointed at the orb she had been staring at. I looked at it. It was pretty but it wasn't 'the one' so I wasn't to impressed. I turned back to her. " Yeah so." I said. She looked at me as if shocked that I didn't love it. " That is the most beautiful thing in the whole world." She said. I took a closer look. Inside the orb was a rock. That's it. It was a green rock. " It's a rock." I said looking at her. She smiled and then asked me if I had found the one I wanted. I went back to looking. " Ooh Kitty. I like this one." I said pulling one off the rack that it was sitting on to show her. " Wow Veggie that one's really pretty." She said." Now go show the nice alien." I walked over to the booth and peered over the side. " Hello?" I called. Immediately the aliens head popped up. " What?" HE said again. " I want this one." I said placing the orb on the booth. He looked at it then he looked at me again. " Twenty-five-----------." He said. I looked at him confused. " But I'm the prince. I don't have to pay." I told him. He looked at me as if I were nuts. " Prince or not you still have to pay." He told me taking the orb away. Tears sprang to my eyes. I turned to Kitty. "Kitty....?" I said hoping she could make the alien understand that I was the prince and that princes didn't have to pay. " I'm sorry Veggie I can't help." She said. I heard a grunt coming from behind her. " Incompetent creatures." The voice said then Bejita walked up from behind kitty. He walked over to the booth and slammed down some money. " We'll take whatever the brat wants understand." HE said forcefully. The alien behind the counter cowered back and nodded. I ran over to the booth and grabbed the one that I wanted then I looked back at Kitty. She smiled at me then looked away. I looked back at the booth then I ran over and grabbed the one that she liked. " Here Kitty." I said handing her the orb. She looked at it then she looked at me. " Thank you Veggie." She said then she leaned and down and did the nasty on my cheek. I wiped my cheek hard with the back of my sleeve. I looked up and saw Bejita staring at us with a look of contempt. " Let's get going." He said heading off down the street.  
  
Kitty  
  
I stared down at the orb for a moment then I looked and saw that Bejita and Veggie were getting farther away from me. I ran to catch them. I trailed behind them for a ways then I remembered something, so I trotted up to Bejita, who was stalking throughout the crowds as if no one was there at all. "Bejita?" I said quietly hoping to get his attention. Haha, yeah right. " Bejita?" I said a little louder. Still nothing. "BEJITA!" I yelled. The street grew quiet and everyone stared at me. But I at least got the attention from the one I was aiming for, namely one obnoxious overly arrogant prince. " What?" He yelled looking at me as if I had just killed his father. I held the orb up and glared at him. " Thank you for making this posible without your contributions I would not have been able to achieve this goal." Oh yeah I watch way to much public television, but who can cute little puppets like elmo fozzy and..... that other one. Anyway. Bejita was staring at me as if I had lost a head. Yeah right like I had more then one to begin with. I stared right back at him until finally he turned and started to walk away. Veggie and me looked at each other then ran after him.  
  
Bejita  
  
How dare she thank me for that stupid thing. It's not like it was worth anything. I stomped off fuming. How dare she thank me. What a stupid creature. How in the seven universes did she survive for however long she had survived already. I was so mad. I finally stopped and turned back to face her. "For future reference never thank anyone for anything." I told her rudely. She stared at me as if I had grown an extra head. " You need to understand that no one cares weather you care that they did something for you or not. you will most likely get killed if you keep thanking people." I finished and stared at her. "Thank you for that information I will be sure to lock it away for future reference." She said. I stared at her for a moment letting it sink in then I growled and turned away again. "Thank you for growling at me. It shows me how much you really care." She said behind me. I stomped off. " Thank you for walking ahead of me it shows me that you really are thinking about your station in life." I growled again. She was mocking me now. I growled again " Thank you for growling again. It really shows how much..." I never let her finish. I turned around so fast and grabbed then threw her over my shoulder that she couldn't finish. Veggie squealed and threw his arms up as if he were being tickled. "Put me down!" Kitty yelled slamming her fists into my extremely hard and well muscled back I didn't pay any attention to her until she started to yell something a little different.  
  
Kitty  
  
I was so furious and when I noticed that hitting him and yelling at him put me down wasn't being affective I changed my tune. " HELP!!!RAPE!!RAPE!!!"I yelled. I felt Bejita stiffen beneath me. And then suddenly I hit the ground. Hard. I groaned and turned over to rub my rear. I glared up at Bejita.  
  
Bejita  
  
I glared down at her  
  
Veggie  
  
They glared up and down at each other. It was weird.  
  
Kitty  
  
Then suddenly he walked off. "Come one Kitty. We have to keep up." Veggie yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I jumped up and started to follow Veggie grumbling about why we had to follow such a not so nice person through the streets. " What did you say Kitty?" Veggie asked looking back at me. "Oh nothing." I said with a forced smile. He stared at me for a minute then shrugged and turned and walked faster after Bejita.  
  
Bejita  
  
I slammed my door open and the slammed it shut when I walked through it. " That damn girl is the biggest Bi!%$ in the entire..... entire... Everything." I yelled at the walls then I punched the wall. Nothing but a little dent which only made me even more angry. I flopped onto the bed and damned my father for indestructible walls. I closed my eyes and drifted into a state of almost unconciessness even though it was only six thirty. When I opened my eyes again it was eight. I kicked off my shoes and took off my shirt and flopped back onto the bed and closed my eyes again.  
  
Kitty  
  
"Ok Veggie now that you have had your dinner and a bath you have to go to bed." I told him. He was jumping on the bed laughing hysterically. He wasn't listening so I jumped on the bed and grabbed him. He squealed and wiggled around a little then he fell asleep. I looked at him with a look that probably said What the heck? I shrugged my eyebrows and crawled off the bed and laid down on my floor pallet. And laid there. And laid there. For three hours I laid. I couldn't sleep, obviously, so I decided that I would go and bug Bejita for a while. I went to his room and opened the door then I slowly ran to the bed and jumped on it. There was nothing there. I searched around in the covers for a moment then I jumped off the bed and headed towards the training room.  
  
Bejita  
  
I couldn't sleep again so I was training in the dark. I kicked and punched the walls. That's probably why I didn't hear her come in. I don't know. I just know that I was just training nicely and then next thing you know I heard singing.  
  
Kitty  
  
I silently opened the door to the training room and walked inside. I shut the door and stood in the dark listening. I smiled. He was here. I sat against the wall and waited for a moment then I came up with a really cute little ditty that I just had to sing. " I'm practicing and I can't see, I don't know what has come over me, I need to fill this room with elec-tric-ity. " I sang. Thinking it was so cute I sang it again and again. I couldn't see but I could tell that he was mad. I just didn't realize that I had pissed him off so much. I was just singing and the next thing I know I was shoved up against the wall. I bounced off it with the force that he had shoved me with. I fell to the floor and knelt there gasping. "What the hell was that for?" I shouted into the darkness. I heard a chuckle to my left. "Hey." I shouted jumping up and running towards the sound of the chuckle. I hit the wall over there. I groaned and held my nose. "You jerk. I think I broke my nose." I said turning around and around. "Oh. Poor pretty princess is hurt." I heard Bejita say sarcastically somewhere in the dark. I sneered and felt along the wall feeling for the door. " Why don't you let me make it better pretty princess." I heard him say and the next thing I knew I was being lifted off the floor. "What the.." I started to say but the sudden loss of a floor made me stop talking and concentrate on hanging onto Bejita. When he had stopped moving I started right back up again though. "Put me down you jerk. Because of you I will probably die because my nose was shoved up into my head." I shouted at him. He growled. " Shut up." He hissed. "What does my shouting hurt the pretty boys ears." I said sympathetically" well WHO CARES!" I shouted." Now put me down." I demanded. "From so high up princess?" He snarled. I knew he was mad at me for yelling but i didn't care. "Yes from so high up. I don't care if I get a broken leg," I said. "Fine." He said dropping me. I braced myself for along fall. And yet as soon as he drooped me I hit the floor. He must only have been a few feet up. I stood and grumbling went back to search the walls. "Open door." Bejita said in the darkness. The door slid open behind me. I turned and walked out. Not even glancing back to see if I could see him in the new light from the door.  
  
Bejita  
  
I watched her leave and snickered slightly as she stiffly moved out of the room. The door shut behind her and I went back to my training. But I couldn't concentrate. Her stupid little song was now stuck in my head. I tried to clear my mind of everything. But no relaxation technic worked no meditation, no trying to think of other songs. Nothing worked. I growled and stomped from the training room. I ran through the halls to Veggies room. I threw open the door. kitty wasn't in her spot on the floor. I looked around the room seething. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Kitty stepped out tying up her pants on the way out. "What did you do to me?" I growled between clenched teeth. She looked up at me quickly and gasped quickly trying to finish tying her pants up. "Sicko. Do you know how to knock loser?" She said rudely. I rushed over to her and slammed her up against the wall. "What di you do to me?" I asked again through clenched teeth. She stared att me as if I were crazy. "I didn't do anything to you." She said defensively. I glared at her and tightened my grip on her arms. "Liar." I hissed." I can't get that stupid song out of my head. I can't concentrate. I can't train. What did you do to me?" She looked confused for a moment then a smirk lifted the corners of her mouth. " Ah so my plan s working." She said evilly. A chill went over my spine. What was she planning for me? " What plan?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow contentiously at me. "Well I guess that now that it is in effect and you can't do anything about it. I can tell you." She said." I put an earth spell on you. Now with the song in you head you will never be able to train or think about anything else and in doing so I will gain an advantage. You will always come to me for a cure for this horrific spell but I won't give you one and eventually you will fall madly in love with me and marry me and then I will be the most powerful woman in the galaxy." She said raising a fist triumphantly. At about the middle of her little rant I had figured out that she was teasing me. And I was about to tell her so but then I decided to have a little fun with her. Pay back for the damn song that was plaguing my thought as we speak. I fell to the floor and clutched my stomach. " Oh god I think its taking affect now." I yelled rolling on the floor. She looked a little concerned. "Bejita are you ok?" I heard Veggie ask (He had long since gotten out of bed and was now watching me and kitty with wide eyes). I looked up and saw him sitting on the edge of his huge bed. "Our evil maid has put a spell on me making me fall in love with her and it hurts." I gasped. Veggie looked up at Kitty and I thought I saw a slight smile go over his features but I wasn't sure. Suddenly I lay still on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I just lay there for along time. "Bejita?" Kitty said leaning over me. I looked into her eyes and immediately jumped up. "Oh." I began looking her over." You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Might I have your name?" I asked. She smiled and blushed slightly. " Kitty." She said playing along. I grabbed her hand and started to kiss it. Slowly moving up her arm as i did. I was even disgusting myself. "I think that I have fallen in love with you Kitty. Please." I said dropping down on one knee. " Please say that you will be mine. Marry me Kitty and become Queen. You could be the most powerful being in the galaxy......" I said then added. "...'s wife."  
  
Kitty  
  
I didn't believe him at first then he got more and more convincing. I stood there and stared at him warily. He wasn't being serious was he? "Oh guys I have the best idea." Veggie shouted. Bejita and I both looked at him. "We should play pretend." He shouted. I smiled and then looked at Bejita. He smiled at me and took my hand. " I would play whatever my lady wants to." He said. I smiled disgustedly and slid my hand out of his. "YAY!!" Veggie cried. I looked out the window and saw that the sun hadn't even risen yet. I groaned. "I know the perfect place to play." Veggie said jumping off the bed and running to the door. As soon as he had disappeared through it Bejita looked at me. "Are you ready?" He asked through clenched teeth. I gave a nervous laugh and shook my head. "To bad." He said and grabbed my hand and pulled me over his shoulder.  
  
Veggie  
  
I lead them to the storage bins where we kept all the food that we had imported. I remembered the first time that Bejita had ever brought to this place. I had tried something round and orange and nearly died it was so good. I ran to the first bin and pulled it open. I looked inside and then turned to Bejita and Kitty. They seemed to be in a heated argument. "Hey come look what I found." I shouted. Kitty gave Bejita a dirty look and hurried up to me. She looked into the bin and gave a startled gasp. " Oh my gosh." She said reaching into the bin and pulling out one of the orange things. " An orange." She said in reverence. I looked at her confused. "Yes Kitt. It's orange." I told her and patted her on the back as if she were a crazy person. I ran to the next bin and pulled it open. Inside were red fruits. "Ooh apples." Kitty said above me. I looked up at her and saw that she was carrying a handful of the fruit. She reached into the bin and pulled out a few of the fruit. "Let's go see what's in the next bin." She said moving on. I noticed that she was having a hard time holding all the fruit. I opened the next bin and inside were an assortment of different colored things. "Ooh kiwi's and mango's I think and some other kind of fruit." She said pulling several of the different fruits out. In the process she dumped her arm load. "Oh no." She said dropping to her knee's and gathering the fruit. I heard Bejita snort behind us. Kitty looked up at him and glared. "Take off your shirt." She said. My eyes widened. Wow she was really moving fast. She already wanted to see Bejita naked. "Excuse me." Bejita said. " Take off your shirt." Kitty repeated crossing her arms. Bejita grudgingly did so and handed it to Kitty. She tied off the ends and stuffed the fruit into it. She stood and hefted the bag/shirt over her shoulder. " Shall we continue." She said with a smile in Bejita's direction. I ran to the next bin and opened it revealing long green fuzzy things. " What's this Kitty?" I asked. She gasped and held a hand up to cover her eyes. " It is the dreaded Okra." She gasped. I dropped it and looked at Bejita who had started to repeat everything that we said in a nasal tone. Like he was making fun of us. I narrowed my eyes. Hmm. I would have to get them to work this out. I ran to the next bin and pulled it open. "BERRIES!!" Kitty squealed. She bent down and started to scoop huge handfuls into her bag. It was becoming rapidly full. I reached into the bin and pulled out a handful of the fruit and stuffed it into my mouth. Bejita laughed. " Veggie." He said." You look like your covered in blood." I reached up a hand and felt my face. Sure enough it was covered with red juice. An evil thought filled me. " Ok." I said running around." Let's play pretend right here." Bejita looked at Kitty. Kitty looked at Bejita and then they both looked at me. "Ok, ok, ok." I began." Kitty is a princess." Kitty snorted. " And Bejita is the prince that loves her." Bejita snorted." And I will be the evil man bad guy. OKRA!" I said the last part sticking out my chest and looking smug. " Why can't I be the bad guy?" Bejita whined. I smacked him. " Shut up." I said. I grabbed Kittys hand and pulled her away from Bejita. "You will never catch me Prince Bejita. And now I have your woman." I yelled in my best evil man bad guy voice. " Mwahahahahaha." I laughed evilly " Veggie." Kitty said sound ing shocked. I smiled and turn to Bejita who was still standing there. "Ok now Bejita. Come and rescue her and tell me all that stuff that guys tell each other when they're fighting over a girl" I told him. He smirked. "Oh no." Kitty groaned. Bejita sauntered over to us and stuck out his chest. "Release my woman." He yelled. " Bejita." I said exasperatedly." This is Princess Kitty." I said. He groaned "Release Princess Kitty." He said. I smiled. Much better. "Woman." Bejita coughed. "Never Prince Bejita." I yelled and started to pull her away. Kiity really got inot her part. " Oh no save me Prince Bejita." She yelled in a strange accent." The evil man bad guy Okra has captured me." She said. Bejita walked towards me and cocked his arm back. " Release my lady." He shouted. "Never." I yelled. " You asked for it." Bejita said and then he let his arm fly. I was pelted with berries. I let Kitty go and clutched my chest. " Oh no you got me." I said gasping. I fell to my knee's and made a big deal out of dying. "You will.... Pay for... this... Prince... Bejita." And I died. "Oh my Prince." Kitty yelled running over to Bejita and throwing herself in his arms." You saved me." I looked up and saw that while she had her arms around him he looked ready to throw up. He had his arms pulled up to his sides and his expression was not that of true love. "Bejita tell her how much you love her and junk." I said. I rested my chin in my hands and my elbows on the ground. Bejita looked heavenward but then he slipped his arm s around Kitty. "Oh my luv." She said puckering her lips." I thought that I was lost." She rested her head against his chest. "Oh Princess Kitty." He said with disgust." I would never let you go." He said. "Unless I was over a hundred foot drop." He whispered. I let that one go. "I luv you ." Kitty said. Bejita looked ready to gag. " I.. Love.. you ... too." He choked. I grinned. " Ok you guys now kiss." I said. They both turned and glared at me. I got my puppy dog look. "If you guys don;t kiss then it will ruin the story." I got tears in my voice. Kitty sighed and turned to Bejita. She made a gesture in my direction and then Bejita sighed. He put his arms around Kitty and just before he dipped his head to kiss her he looked at me. "You are so dead after this is over." He said then he dipped Kitty and Kissed her passionately. I smiled evilly. Oh yeah. I could definitely hear the mating ceremony bells now. 


End file.
